Beyblade Metal Fight: Enter Warriors
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: The Beyblade Metal Fight crew gets sucked into the Warriors: The Darkest Hour book. Join them as they help Firestar save the Clans from destruction. Idea inspired by SplashHart.
1. Chapter 1

Sandra waved goodbye to Kyoya as he walked off. She then headed into the building and up to her room. Alex was inside watching TV. She looked up and smiled when Sandra walked in. "So, how was your day?" she asked.

"Great! Spent it with Kyoya," Sandra answered, laying down on her bed and pulling up her book.

"I'm never going to get used to that," Alex said.

"You said that already," Sandra pointed out.

"Well I'm not," Alex countered. "You're still reading that?"

"I'm reading it over," Sandra corrected.

"How many of those books have you read?" Alex questioned.

"Every one that's out," Sandra replied. She was reading the Warriors: The Darkest Hour book. She loved the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. She couldn't stop reading them.

"I think you're going a little overboard on the reading," Alex said. "Don't you want to bey battle?"

"I do, but there's more to life than just bey battles," Sandra pointed out.

"Yeah, bey battles and Kyoya," Alex said. Sandra looked up and gave her a hard look which just made Alex laugh.

"See this is why we didn't want to tell you guys," Sandra said.

"Come on! Let me have a little fun," Alex pleaded.

"You're fun is affecting my fun," Sandra retorted. Alex just sighed and continued to go through the channels. Sandra read her book. It was awhile before she fell asleep with the book still in her hands. She was asleep the rest of the day.

When Sandra woke up she yawned, but the bolted upright when she realized she was not in her apartment anymore. She was in a forest. She tasted the air, but then stopped. Why would she insicntively do that? That's what a cat would do! She lashed her tail in confusion. _Wait a minute! I have a tail!_ Sandra examined herself before realizing she has been turned into a cat! She was a brown cat with dark brown tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Sandra looked around again. She was alone, or at least so she thought. In an instant four cats leaped out at her. In the lead was a flame-colored tom with green eyes. He was followed by a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes, a pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, and a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. "What are you doing here? This is our territory!" snarled the pale tabby.

"I'm so sorry! I really don't know how I got here," Sandra meowed taking a step back, thinking the pale tabby might pounce.

The flame-colored tom studied her for a moment before nodding. "She's telling the truth," he meowed. "Just like all the others we found were."

"But Firestar they were..." the pale tabby began to protested.

"No buts," Firestar cut him off. "I'll take her back to camp. Continue the patrol. Frostfur, you're in charge." The white she-cat nodded and took the lead as she led the patrol off. Firestar then turned to Sandra. "What's your name?"

"Sandra, and you're Firestar?" Sandra asked.

Firestar nodded. "Come. I will take you back to our camp." He began to walk through the trees and Sandra followed. Firestar was the ThunderClan leader's name in her book! How could she be in the book though? It didn't make much sense.

Sandra followed him into his camp and it looked just like what was described in her book. Firestar led her to a group of cats sitting away from the others. There was a muscular tom with a pelt the color of a lion's and blue eyes. Under those blue eyes were cross shaped scars. There was a red pelted tom with brown eyes, a light gray tom with amber eyes, a black tom with white patches and dark brown eyes, a brown she-cat with light blue eyes, a darker brown she-cat with hazel eyes, a pale tom with brown eyes, a light orange furred tom with green eyes, and a pale furred, well-fed looking tom with brown eyes.

"Sandra, these are the other cats we found that had no idea how they got here," Firestar meowed.

"Sandra?" the muscular tom echoed. Sandra blinked and tilted her head as the muscular tom approached her. "Is that really you Sandra?"

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Sandra asked. Could this possibly be one of her friends.

"It's me. Kyoya," the tom replied. Sandra smiled and licked his cheek.

"That's Sandra?" the red tom asked.

Kyoya nodded. "Thats..." he began.

"Let me guess; Gingka," Sandra cut him off.

"Yep," the red tom confirmed. "The light gray tom is Tsubasa. The black tom with white patches is Masemune. The brown she-cat with blue eyes is Madoka. The darker brown she cat with hazel eyes is Alex. The pale tom is Kenta. The light orange tom is Yu, and the well-fed looking tom is Benkei."

Sandra nodded. "Can someone please explain where we are and how we got here?" Masemune asked, looking impatient. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain," Firestar meowed. "You're in ThunderClan's camp. ThunderClan is a group of cats that live in the forest along with three other Clans; ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan. We each have our fair share of the forest. As of how you got here is beyond me. I'd love to help, but you've come a bad time."

"How bad?" Tsubasa ventured.

"We just lost our previous leader, Bluestar," Firestar answered. "I'm just getting used to my new responsibilities as leader and I also have someone in ShadowClan that's out to get me."

"Who?" Sandra asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Their leader Tigerstar. He used to be ThunderClan's deputy until he tried to kill Bluestar and force his way to power," Firestar answered grimly. "I must go and talk with my deputy now." Firestar padded away.

"I still need more information on this place," Masemune complained.

"I know everything about this place," Sandra meowed.

"How?" Kenta asked.

"I've read the books and they're exactly like this," Sandra replied. "Just ask me what you want to know."

"For starters why is this Tigerstar out to get Firestar?" Yu asked.

"Well, Firestar wasn't Clanborn," Sandra began. "He was what the Clan called a kittypet. He lived with humans but the Clans call them Twolegs. Tigerstar, or at the time Tigerclaw, didn't like the idea of a kittypet coming and living in the Clan, but he couldn't do anything about it because it was Bluestar's decision. Bluestar held Firestar in high esteem ever since he came into the Clan, and Tigerclaw was jealous."

"Ok, how about why Tigerstar is the leader of ShadowClan instead of ThunderClan? Firestar said he was ThunderClan's deputy, right?" Kenta questioned.

"He was their deputy, but you forget that Firestar said Tigerstar tried to murder Bluestar and force his way to power," Sandra reminded them. "But that wasn't the only thing he did. Tigerclaw was an ambitious warrior. He wanted nothing more than to lead his Clan, but he went about it the wrong way. The day Firestar came into the Clan as Firepaw, there was a battle with RiverClan. In the battle, ThunderClan's deputy Redtail was killed. Tigerclaw carried the dead deputy back to camp and said that Oakheart, RiverClan's deputy at the time, had killed him and Tigerclaw had killed Oakheart in revenge. It was true that both ThunderClan and RiverClan had lost their deputies in that battle, but Tigerclaw's story was a complete lie. What had really happened was that Oakheart had been killed in a rockfall and Tigerclaw had murdered Redtail in hopes that Bluestar would make him deputy. But she chose Lionheart instead. When Lionheart was killed in a battle with ShadowClan exhiles, that's when Tigerclaw finally got his wish. He then proceeded to lead the exhiles into the camp when barely any warriors were there to defend it. He was planning to kill Bluestar and blame it on one of the rogues, but Firestar, at the time Fireheart, stopped him just in time. That's when he got exhiled and Fireheart became the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"So I'm guessing the deputy becomes the leader when their leader dies," Tsubasa presumed.

"This is still confusing," Benkei meowed.

Sandra glanced in the direction of Firestar's den. He was outside talking to a large white tom. _Whitestorm. _

"What do we do now? We can't really get home," Madoka pointed out.

"We could help ThunderClan," Sandra suggested. "We are here and Firestar has been very kind. I don't see why we couldn't help him. He's going to need it anyway."

Kyoya stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright we'll help," he growled.

Just then Whitestorm padded up to them. "I'm Firestar's deputy Whitestorm. He sent me to tell you that you may stay here until you can find your way back home."

Sandra dipped her head in gratitude. "We're very grateful, and would like to repay ThunderClan for your generosity," she meowed. "We hear that you're having problems with a tyrant named Tigerstar. We would like to do anything we can to help stop him, if you'll have us."

Whitestorm blinked at the offer. "I'll go ask Firestar," he meowed before dashing back to his leader. They talked for a little bit before Whitestorm returned. "Firestar said any help is welcome. He said when the apprentices return he;s going to divide all of you into groups and the apprentices are going to show you the territory and how to hunt and fight."

Sandra dipped her head. "Thank you Whitestorm," she meowed as the deputy padded away.

Kyoya sighed. Sandra looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're being trained by apprentices," Kyoya answered. "The cats that are in training are training us."

Sandra laughed with amusement. "Just deal with it, furball," she teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya padded beside Sandra as Bramblepaw led them through ThunderClan territory. He still didn't like the idea of being shown around by an apprentice but he kept his mouth shut, knowing Sandra would say something.

The three halted beside a road just as a car went by. "This is the Thunderpath," Bramblepaw meowed. "Monsters fly by on it all the time so we try to stay well away from it. Cats have died when they got hit by those monsters. It's also the border between our territory and ShadowClan's." Bramblepaw then leaped back into the trees before anyone could say anything else. He seemed eager to get away from ShadowClan's territory. _I don't blame him. Tigerstar could be watching us right now if he wanted. Nobody wanted to hang around a murder._

They then reached a clearing with four large oak trees in it. Four different scents mingled together here. "This is Fourtrees. All four Clans gather here in peace under the full moon," Bramblepaw explained. "It also serves as part of the border with WindClan. Now I'll show you RiverClan's border." The young tom led them to a river with stepping stone leading to the other side. "The river serves as the border between ThunderClan and Riverclan, however one place on our side of the river is always in debate as to which Clan it belongs to. It's called Sunningrocks. Many battles have been fought there and many warriors lost. Once both ThunderClan and RiverClan lost their deputies."

_Redtail and Oakheart,_ Kyoya thought. He could tell Sandra was thinking the same thing. He then caught a scent that had a faint trace of ThunderClan in it masked over with ShadowClan scent. "Bramblepaw do you smell that?" he asked.

Bramblepaw tasted the air and he froze, his eyes wide. "Tigerstar! We've to get out of here!" he meowed urgently.

"Too late," Sandra whispered. Kyoya turned around to see an adult version of Bramblepaw with a scarred muzzle.

"Greetings Bramblepaw," the large tom meowed.

"Hello, Tigerstar," Bramblepaw answered cautiously.

"I didn't expect to see you here while I was on my way to see Leopardstar," Tigerstar meowed. When Bramblepaw didn't reply he continued. "I hope that kittypet hasn't softened you."

"Firestar is no kittypet! He's the Clan's leader now! He's the best cat for the job!" Bramblepaw snapped, clearly outraged that Tigerstar had insulted his mentor as well as his Clan leader.

"He makes the Clan weaker than Bluestar did," Tigerstar meowed, flicking his tail dismissing the old ThunderClan leader.

"Bluestar didn't make the Clan weak," Sandra piped up. "She was a a great leader."

"And what do you know about that? I reconize you or the other one beside you. Don't tell me ThunderClan is taking in more kittypets," Tigerstar mocked.

"Watch your mouth!" Kyoya growled, unsheathing his claws and baring his teeth. He didn't know much about the Clan cats but he did know that kittypets were cats that relied on humans to take care of them and Kyoya never relied on people to take care of him.

"I can say what I want. You couldn't beat me in a fight if you tried!" Tigerstar sneered.

"You want to bet?" Kyoya challenged.

"No," Bramblepaw meowed stepping in front of Kyoya. "We can't fight now. We must go. Tigerstar, take care of your buisness with Leopardstar and get out of ThunderClan territory." Bramblepaw then stalked off with his head held high. Sandra followed. Kyoya shot a warning glance at Tigerstar before he followed them.

"Are you ok, Bramblepaw?" Sandra asked.

"I'll be ok. It's just that...no. It's nothing," Bramblepaw meowed.

"Bramblepaw," Sandra pressed.

Bramblepaw sighed. "Fine. Tigerstar is my father, although I never knew him that well."

Sandra gazed at him sympathedically. "Maybe you should talk to Firestar about it," she suggested.

"But he questions my loyalty," Bramblepaw protested. "I don't want to know about my father. I just want to be trusted by my Clanmates."

"Go talk to Firestar sometime," Sandra meowed. "He's your mentor. No matter what he thinks right now he'll always be there for you." Bramblepaw lowered his head for a moment. Kyoya then saw the camp entrance come into view. A cat was padding out into the trees in the direction of the Twolegplace border Bramblepaw had showed them. It took Kyoya a moment to realize it was Firestar.

"Where's Firestar going?" he asked. Bramblepaw looked up as saw his mentor.

"I don't know. I'll go and see. Why don't you go to the training hollow? Someone is bound to be there by now," Bramblepaw didn't wait for an answer as he dashed off after his mentor.

"Do you remember the way to the training hollow?" Kyoya asked.

"Yep. Come on!" Sandra answered as she dashed away. Kyoya followed. Sandra halted when they reached the training hollow. Sure enough Thornpaw was there with Gingka, Madoka and Alex. "Hey guys!" Sandra greeted.

"Hi Sandra! Where's Bramblepaw at?" Alex asked.

"He went to see Firestar," Sandra answered. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all," Alex replied with a smile.

"Ok then. We'll pair up and practice some battle moves," Thornpaw decided. "Madoka, you're with me. Alex, you practice with Sandra and Kyoya can practice with Gingka."

"Oh boy!" Sandra meowed as she heard the last pairing. "I know this'll be a mistake."

"Not to me!" Kyoya said with a smile of pleasure on his face.

"Yep, this is a mistake," Alex agreed.

"Claws sheathed, Kyoya!" Sandra reminded him.

"I know that!" Kyoya growled without looking at her. He kept his gaze fixed on Gingka. Thornpaw just ignored them. They all then practiced the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra sat with her friends eating some fresh-kill. Firestar and Bramblepaw were still not back and Sandra guessed they had stopped to hunt. Kyoya had enjoyed training with Gingka, but neither seemed to win. They were pretty evenly match. _Just like in a beybattle,_ Sandra thought.

"I never thought a mouse would taste so good," Alex whispered to Sandra. Sandra giggled.

"We're cats now, you're forgeting. Cats love mice," Sandra pointed out. Alex smiled and was about to finish her mouse when they heard a noise outside camp.

"That didn't sound so good," Yu commented.

"I wonder what it was?" Tsubasa murmured.

Sandra thought for a moment before remembering what happened around this time in her book. She leaped to her paws. "Sorrelkit!" she exclaimed as she darted toward the camp entrance.

"Sandra!" Alex shouted, but Sandra didn't turn around. She looked up the ravine to see Graystripe pinning Darkstripe to the ground. Bramblepaw raced past her into the camp. Firestar crouched beside Sorrelkit, who was letting out high pitched moans. Sandra ran over to Firestar's side, Alex on her tail.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Firestar answered. Sandra then saw the half eaten berries lying beside Sorrelkit.

"Deathberries!" Sandra growled. She turned a furious glare to Darkstripe. She knew what would happen and she knew he had tried to murder Sorrelkit, but she had no proof so she wasn't about to come out and say it.

Cinderpelt then limped her way up with herbs in her mouth. "Deathberries," Firestar meowed. "I've tried to get them out but..."

Cinderpelt nodded and took his place beside Sorrelkit. She set the leaves down. "Good. Keep holding her, Firestar, while I take a look." Cinderpelt pawed the remaining deathberries out of the kit's mouth and and chewed one of her leaves into a pulp. She then stuffed it in the kits mouth. "Swallow it," she ordered. Turning to Firestar she added, "It's yarrow. It'll make her sick." In a few heartbeats the kit vomited up the pulp with scarlet specks in it. "Good," Cinderpelt soothed. "That's very good. You're doing fine, Sorrelkit." Sorrelkit then went limp and her eyes closed.

"Is she dead?" Firestar asked in a whisper. Sandra glanced at Alex and saw a worried look on her friend's face.

"My kit! Where's my kit?" Willowpelt yowled as she came racing up the ravine with Bramblepaw close behind. "What happened?"

"She ate deathberries," Cinderpelt explained. "But I think I've gotten rid of them all. We'll carry her back to my den and I'll keep an eye on her." Cinderpelt carried Sorrelkit away with Willowpelt close by her side licking her kit's fur.

Firestar then pushed his way past Sandra and Alex to where Graystripe had Darkstripe pinned. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Don't ask me," snarled Graystripe. Sandra flinched at little at how savage Graystripe looked. "Ask this...this piece of fox dung why he tried to murder a kit!"

"Murder?" Firestar echoed.

"Murder," Graystripe repeated. "Go on, ask him why he was feeding deathberries to Sorrelkit."

"You mouse-brained fool!" Darkstripe spat, his voice cold as he glared at his attacker. "I wasn't feeding her the berries. I was trying to stop her from eating them." _Liar! _Sandra thought.

"I know what I saw," Graystripe insisted through gritted teeth.

"Let him get up," Firestar meowed. "Darkstripe, tell me what happened."

The dark warrior rose to his paws and shook himself. "I was coming back to camp," Darkstripe began. "I found the kit stuffing herself with deathberries and I was trying to stop her when this mouse-brain jumped on me. Why would I want to murder a kit?"

"That's what I want to know!" Graystripe spat. _Me too,_ Sandra agreed silently.

"Of course, we know who the noble Firestar will believe," Darkstripe sneered. "There's no use expecting justice in ThunderClan these days."

"I don't have to decide now," Firestar meowed. "As soon as Sorrelkit wakes up, she'll be able to tell us what happened."

Darkstripe's eyes flashed with unease for a moment but then his normal hard gaze returned. "Fine," he meowed. "Then you'll see which of us it telling the truth." He stalked off toward the camp entrance with his tail held high. _We'll see who's right, murder! Graystripe's right!_

"I did see it, Firestar," Graystripe assured Firestar. "I can't understand why he'd want to hurt Sorrelkit, but I'm quite sure that's what he was doing."

Firestar sighed. "I believe you, but we have to let every cat see that justice is done. I can't punish Darkstripe until Sorrelkit tells us what happened." He watched Cinderpelt and Willowpelt for a moment before adding, "Graystripe, go with Cinderpelt. I want you or another warrior on guard duty in her den until Sorrelkit wakes up. Ask Sandstorm and Goldenflower if they'll help. I don't want anything else to happen to Sorrelkit before she'd fit to talk."

"Ok Firestar. I'm on my way," Graystripe meowed. He then turned and bounded down the ravine to the medicine cat's side.

"Sandra," Alex whispered. "Will Sorrelkit be ok?"

"Sorrelkit will be fine," Sandra assured her. "She lives to be a great warrior. Come on. Let's go tell the others what happened." Sandra raced down the ravine with Alex hard on her tail. When they reached the group they were all done eating and had seen Sorrelkit.

"What happened?" Kenta asked. "First Bramblepaw frantically comes after Cinderpelt, then Darkstripe comes in with patches of fur missing and now Sorrelkit looks sick."

"Sorrelkit ate deathberries," Sandra explained. "Cinderpelt got them out but she's still at risk to the poison."

"That doesn't explain why Darkstripe is missing half his pelt," Masemune meowed, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Sandra dug her claws into the earth at the mention of the dark warrior. "Graystripe saw Darkstripe with Sorrelkit and attacked him. Graystripe said he was feeding Sorrelkit the berries but Darkstripe said he was trying to stop her from eating the berries."

"How do we know who to believe?" Yu asked.

"You can't trust Darkstripe, that's how. He was Tigerstar's chief follower when he was in ThunderClan," Sandra growled.

"That doesn't mean he's like Tigerstar," Gingka pointed out.

"Just wait. You'll see that piece of fox-dung is nothing but a murder!" Sandra growled through clenched teeth. Sandra's gaze met Kyoya's. He nodded and Sandra got the message. He believed her.

"Who in the world is that?" Kenta asked with a horror filled look. Sandra turned to see that he was looking at Lostface, the cat who had lost an eye to the dog pack Tigerstar had lured to the camp.

"That's Lostface. She lost an eye to a dog pack," Sandra explained, her gaze softening. "She was lucky though. Her denmate Swiftpaw was killed."

"How'd she get her name? It's horrible!" Gingka commented.

"Bluestar gave her that name when she thought StarClan had abandon her," Sandra replied. Everyone in the group was lost for words. They had all flinched when they saw her but Sandra knew what she looked like. _Poor Lostface. At least she has Cloudtail though, _Sandra thought as she saw the white warrior pad up to the injured she-cat. Sandra smiled. _Everything will be just fine._


	4. Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Sandra lifted her head as Firestar's call rang out in the clearing. She guessed Thornpaw had passed his warrior assesment. She pushed herself to a sitting position. The Clan warriors were gathering underneath the Highrock. Sandra just stayed where she was. She wasn't about to join the ThunderClan warriors' group if they didn't want her to.

"What do we do Sandra?" Alex asked.

"Stay here unless someone invites you to sit with them. These cats may be nice, but invade their space without asking and they claw your ears off," Sandra answered.

Bramblepaw then walked by with his sister Tawnypaw. He stopped and smiled at Sandra. "Hi. You want to join me and Tawnypaw?" he offered.

Sandra smiled. "Thanks Bramblepaw. I'd love that," Sandra got up and followed the two apprentices to the edge of the crowd. Sandra was surprised to see that Darkstripe had come out for the meeting, but no cat would sit near him except Brackenfur, who had been told to guard Darkstripe. Sandra then directed her attention to Firestar as the Clan meeting began.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar's voice rang around the clearing and it was calm and clear.

Thornpaw replied without hesitation. "I do," he meowed, sounding firm and confident.

"Then by the poers of StarClan," Firestar declared. "I give you your warrior name. Thornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thornclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Stepping forward, Firestar rested his muzzle on Thornclaw's head. The new warrior licked his leader's shoulder in return. As Thornclaw stepped back Lostface ran up to him.

"Thornclaw!" she purred. Cloudtail walked up to greet the new warrior as well as the rest of the Clan cheered Thornclaw's new name.

"Before you go I've something more to say," Firestar meowed as the Clan settled down. "First I want to honor the apprentice who should have been here, recieving his warrior name along with Thornclaw. You all know Swiftpaw met his death trying to hunt down the dog pack who threatened us. His Clan will always remember him." Sandra bowed her head in sorrow, knowing exactly what had happened. When the murmur of agreement to Firestar's words vanished he continued. "In addition I want to give thanks from the Clan to Fernpaw and Ashpaw. They showed the bravery of warriors in the race against the dogs, and although they are still too young to recieve their warrior names, we honor them."

"Fernpaw! Ashpaw!" The two apprentices look overwhelmed at the praise they were getting. Sandra smiled with amusement when she saw Dustpelt, his eyes shining with delight. She knew for a fact that he really liked Fernpaw. The Sandra's eyes locked on Darkstripe. Despite the fact that it was his apprentice being praise, he stayed silent. Sandra just turned her gaze away and waited for Firestar to continue.

"There's one more ceremony to perform." Firestar flicked his tail, beckoning Lostface out of the crowd. She nervously stepped forward with Cloudtail and tail-lenth or so away. Some cats looked surprised. Sandra knew why. Some of them didn't know what was about to happen. "Spirits of StarClan," Firestar began. "you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from this cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Brightheart, for thought her body has been gravely injured, we honor her brave spirit and the light the shines on within her." Firestar rested his muzzle on Brightheart's head and she licked his shoulder in return.

"Brightheart! Brightheart!" The yowl rose from the assembled cats. Sandra joined in, feeling joy that Bright heart had finally gotten a better name, and the last trace of Bluestar's anger was gone. The cats then began to disperce. Sandra thanked Bramblepaw for letting her join him and headed back to her friends.

"That was a long ceremony," Masemune commented.

"He had more than one duty to perform. Besides, you couldn't do it, I'm sure," Sandra meowed.

"I could do anything a Clan leader could!" Masemune snapped.

"Oh yeah? The life of a leader is very tough. They have a lot of different ceremonies besides that one. They also need to decide when to go into battle and when to leave things alone. You can't let ever choice in life be to fight. In the Clans, if a leader does that, the whole Clan will drown in blood," Sandra explained. She expected a smart retort but Masemune kept his mouth shut. Sandra smiled with satisfaction and lied down. She rested her head on her paws and dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra was awoken from her doze by someone shaking her. She looked up to see Kyoya. "Wake up!" he growled.

"What's wrong?" Sandra asked.

"Firestar has called another Clan meeting. I can tell by the look on his face something's up," Kyoya explained. Sandra looked up and saw Darkstripe padding up toward the Highrock with Brackenfur anf Graystripe close behind him. Sandra instantly knew what was happening.

"Sorrelkit's awake and she told Firestar everything," Sandra whispered.

"Good. That murder can finally get what he deserves," Kyoya growled. Sandra nodded her agreement and she turned her attention to the gathered cats.

"Well? What does our noble leader want now?" Darkstripe asked.

Firestar met the dark warrior's gaze. "Sorrelkit is awake."

Darkstripe's fur bristled. "Have you called a Clan meeting to tell us that?" he asked in a scoffing tone.

"Cat's of ThunderClan," Firestar meowd, raising his voice. "I've called you together so that you can witness what Darkstripe has to say. You all heard what happened to Sorrelkit yesterday. She's awake now, and Cinderpelt says she'll be fine. I've talked to her and she confirms what Graystripe said. Darkstripe did feed her the deathberries. So Darkstripe what have you to say for yourself?"

Sandra watched the dark warrior as he spoke. "She's lying. Or she made a mistake. Kits never listen to what any cat says. She obviously didn't hear me properly when I told her not to eat them." _He's turning even more into Tigerstar every day,_ Sandra thought.

"She's not lying or mistaken," Firestar meowed. "And she told me something even more interesting; your reason for feeding her the deathberries. She saw you meeting Blackfoot, the deputy of ShadowClan, on our territory. Would you like to tell us what that was all about?"

Snarls erupted from the Clan and one cat at the back of the crowd yowled, "Traitor!" Firestar raised his tail for silence and it was a few moments before the Clan quieted down.

"I don't have to justify myself to a kittypet," Darkstripe growled.

"Uh oh!" Sandra murmured as she saw Firestar's claws scrap against the Highrock.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"Darkstripe just made Firestar angry," Sandra answered in a whisper.

"That's exactly what you have to do. I want to know what you and Tigerstar are planning," Firestar meowed. Sandra could tell he was forcing his voice to sound calm. "Darkstripe, you know what Tigerstar tried to do to us. The dog pack would have torn the whole Clan to pieces. How can you even think of following him after that?" When Darkstripe didn't say anything Firestar continued. "You could've been a valuable warrior. I gave you one chance after another to prove yourself. I wanted to trust you, and-"

"Trust me?" Darkstripe interrupted. "You've never trusted me. Do you think I didn't know you told that ginger fool to watch me?" He spat the last words toward Brackenfur, still seated beside him. "Did you expect me to live the rest of my days with a shadow?"

"No," Firestar answered. "I was waiting for you to show your loyalty. This is the Clan where you were born; these are the cats you grew up with. Doesn't that mean anything to you? The warrior code says you should protect them with your life."

Darkstripe rose to his paws. "This is not my Clan," he hissed scornfully. The Clan gasped with shock. "Not any longer. ThunderClan is led by a kittypet, and there's nothing left to fight for. I feel no loyalty to ThunderClan. In the whole forest, the only cat worth following is Tigerstar."

Kyoya bristed at the mention of the ShadowClan leader. At that moment Sandra realized he hated Tigerstar as he hated Ryuga and Doji.

"Then follow him," Firestar retorted. "You are no longer a warrior of ThunderClan. If you are found in our territory after sunset today, we shall treat you as we would any enemy. Go now."

Darkstripe held Firestar's gaze for a moment, the dark warrior's gaze burning, but he didn't say anything more. He just turned and headed for the camp entrance.

"You know what will be waiting for you if you try to come back," Cloudtail snarled.

Once Darkstripe's tail vanished into the tunnel a murmur broke out in the crowd. One voice rose up clearly from it. "Has Darkstripe gone to ShadowClan?" Tawnypaw asked.

"I don't know," Firestar admitted. "Darkstripe can go where he likes. From now on he is not a member of ThunderClan."

"Does that mean we can chase him out of the territory if we see him?" Whitestorm called.

"Yes it does," Firestar replied. "If you scent him, or any ShadowClan cats tell me or Whitestorm. And that reminds me-this morning Thornclaw scented rogue cats on our territory. Keep a lookout for them, too, and report anything you find."

"Hey Firestar!" Dustpelt piped up. "What about Fernpaw? She hasn't got a mentor now."

"Thanks Dustpelt. I'll deal with that right away. Fernpaw, come up to the rock," Firestar meowed. Fernpaw obeyed. "Longtail, you are without an apprentice since Swiftpaw died. You were an excellent mentor to him, and I expect you to pass on your skills to Fernpaw for the rest of her apprenticeship."

Longtail's eyes sone with surprise and gratitude. Longtail padded up to Fernpaw and touched noses with her. Fernpaw dipped her head and both cats withdrew to where Dustpelt and Ashpaw were sitting. Firestar then leaped down from the Highrock and headed for his den. Sandra nodded with satisfaction.

"Serves Darkstripe right," she growled.

"ThunderClan just lost a warrior though. Don't they need all the help they can get to beat Tigerstar?" Madoka asked.

"They do, but Darkstripe's not about to help. He would've betrayed ThunderClan in the end. He has no loyalty in his heart," Sandra explained. "Besides, we they just have to avoid Tigerstar for now."

"Sandra, what do you know that you're not telling us?" Alex asked.

"Everything up until Firestar loses his last life," Sandra answered.

"No, about Tigerstar," Alex meowed.

"Trust me; you don't want to know," Sandra replied, shivering a little at the memory from the book. "I will tell you this though; I never said the battle coming up was with Tigerstar." She then lied down and refused to answer anymore questions. She felt the warmth of Kyoya's pelt as he lay down beside her. She smiled and shifted closer to him. His fur was very comforting and caused her to drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya laid beside Sandra as she slept. Firestar had led some cats to the Gathering not long ago and it was starting to storm. Kyoya wondered if the would affect the Gather at all. Kyoya glanced back at his friends. Everyone was asleep except Gingka, who was tossing and turning as if he couldn't get comfortable.

"Would you stop that? You'll wake everyone up," Kyoya growled at his rival.

"Well, sorry," Gingka meowed. "It's Sandra's fault for telling us what she did. Now when I fall asleep I have nightmares."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "What could possibly be worse than Tigerstar?"

"I don't know, but Sandra knows. She shivered when she talked about it," Gingka replied. Kyoya nodded. She had looked a little scared when she talked about that. But Kyoya still couldn't see what could possibly be worse than Tigerstar. He just shrugged and waited for Firestar to return. There was no way he was going to sleep with Tigerstar around. He wanted so much to rip the tom's throat out.

Firestar then came through the gorse tunnel and sighed with relief. _He must have thought Tigerstar had sent some warriors to attack the camp,_ Kyoya guessed. The Clan began gathering around their leader to hear about the Gathering.

"You're back early. I wondered if those stormclouds would cover the moon," Whitestorm meowed to his leader.

"Yes, but it was worse than that," Firestar replied. Kyoya pricked his ears, but didn't dare get up. He didn't want to wake Sandra.

"Worse?" Whitestorm echoed, his eyes wide.

Firestar began to explain that Tigerstar had said he was given a will by StarClan to unite the four Clans into one called TigerClan where the four leaders would lead together. RiverClan had apparently already joined Tigerstar. "When the storm broke," Firestar finished. "Tigerstar said it was a sign from StarClan that he had their favor. He and Leopardstar left, so the Gathering broke up."

"It might well have been a sign," Whitestorm mewed thoughtfully. "But one that shows StarClan are angry with Tigerstar."

"Cinderpelt, what do you think?" Firestar asked, turning to his medicine cat.

"I don't know," the injured medicine cat admitted. "If it is a sign it would mean StarClan stopped you from telling the truth about Tigerstar, and I find that hard to believe. There are times when a storm is just a storm."

"It was an unlucky one for ThunderClan then," muttered Longtail.

"I wish I'd been there," Cloudtail growled. "I'd have torn Tigerstar's throat out. No more problem."

"In that case, it's a good thing you weren't there," Firestar retorted. "Attacking a Clan leader at a Gathering? That would've made StarClan angry."

Cloudtail narrowed his eyes, a challenge in his blue eyes. "Why don't StarClan do something to help us then, if they're so powerful?"

"Maybe they will," Brightheart suggested gently.

"So what are we going to do? You're not think of joining this...TigerClan are you?" Mousefur questioned.

"Never," Firestar promised. "But we need time to think and rest." He yawned and stretched. "For now we'll need extra patrols. Any volunteers to go out at dawn?"

"I will," Mousefur offered.

"Thanks," meowed Firestar. "Keep a lookout along the border with ShadowClan. And if you come across any of Tigerstar's warriors you know what to do."

"Oh yes." Cloudtail lashed his tail eagerly. "I'll come with you Mousefur. I could do with some ShadowClan fur to line my nest." Whitestorm then named Brakenfur and Thornclaw to join the patrol as well and the Clan cats headed for their dens except for Whitestorm, Firestar and Cinderpelt. Whitestorm padded up to Kyoya.

"Would any of you mind making up a hunting patrol tomorrow? We need all the fresh-kill we can get," the deputy meowed.

Kyoya just nodded. "Alright." Whitestorm then headed to his den. Kyoya just yawned and slid a little closer to Sandra. He licked her cheek and laid his head on his paws. He then drifted silently to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra padded through the forest with Kyoya and Benkei. The whole group had split into hunting patrols. Kyoya had told them what Firestar had told the Clan about the Gathering while they were sleeping. Everything had happened according to her book. They hadn't found much so far, so they headed toward the river. Sandra tasted the air and smelled mouse. She dropped into the hunter's crouch Bramblepaw had shown her and crept toward her prey. When she spotted it and was close enough she leaped and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. She quickly buried it and caught up to Kyoya and Benkei. When she saw the river she spotted Firestar staring at his reflection in shock. His eyes were wide. Graystripe and Longtail were a little ways off.

"What's wrong with Firestar?" Benkei asked. "He acts like he's never seen water before."

"Hush!" Sandra snapped. "He's recieving a message from StarClan. Clan leaders and medicine cats always have special connections with StarClan."

"But the only thing in the water is his reflection," Benkei pointed out.

Sandra gave him a hard look. "I wouldn't talk because somebody doesn't know the powers of StarClan. They give every leader nine lives and their leader name."

"Aren't they just dead cats though?" Benkei asked.

"They are much more," Sandra answered. "They are dead cats, they are the stars in the sky, but they are also what watches over the Clans and warns them of danger the Clan's could never see coming. The deliever prophecies but never tell what they mean. That is for the Clans to figure out."

"Still don't get it," Benkei meowed.

"You wouldn't," Sandra sighed. Graystripe then interrupted Firestar and after a moment Firestar padded away.

"Well, Firestar, Graystripe and Longtail can handle the hunting around here. Let's try somewhere else," Kyoya meowed, leading the way toward Sunningrocks. They sniffed around there for awhile but couldn't find much. The only thing they managed to find was a scrawny mouse. By that time the sun was starting to set so they collected their prey and headed back to camp. They put their prey on the fresh-kill pile and padded back to their friends who were also back. The only one missing was Masemune.

"Where's Masemune?" Sandra asked.

"He went out hunting again. He said he wasn't about to give up until he found something better than the vole he caught," Gingka answered.

"Sounds like him," Benkei commented.

"Sandra," Sandra jumped a little and turned to see Firestar behind her. "May I talk to you for a second?"

Sandra blinked and nodded. "Sure." Firestar led her to his den where he sat down in his bed.

"Tell me; how do you know so much about us?" Firestar asked. Sandra tensed a little. "I heard you explaining things to your friends. You know what happened before you came and though you haven't told them yet, you know what will happen. How?"

Sandra sighed. "My friends and I aren't really cats. Don't ask me how we got turned into them because I don't know. We're really what you call Twolegs. In our world your life is actually a story written in something we call books. I read every single book of the series and was actually reading the one book that all these events happened in."

Firestar nodded. "Now it makes more sense." He thought for a moment. "I won't say anything to the Clan and you'd best not either. They seem fine with you now and I don't want that changing."

Sandra nodded. When she thought they were done Firestar continued.

"That's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you," he meowed. "I have thought it over and decided to let you in on the messages from StarClan the I share with Cinderpelt. I think you can keep a secret."

Sandra nodded. "You know I already know the messages right?"

"I know now," Firestar assured her. "What's your opinion on them? What do you think? Without telling me what happens."

Sandra thought for a moment. "When you recieved your nine lives you were told that lion and tiger would meet in battle and blood would rule the forest. You already know what tiger is. The only thing I can tell you on that is that meet doesn't always mean fight. As for the blood ruling the forest part, I can't say anything without giving away what it means."

Firestar nodded, thoughtfully. "Thank you, Sandra. I'll talk to you or Cinderpelt if I need any more help. You may return to your friends now." Sandra nodded and trotted out of the den. She was almost with her friends when she saw something flash at the corner of her gaze. She turned to see a starry blue-gray warrior at the gorse tunnel. Sandra reconized Bluestar. Bluestar flicked her tail for Sandra to follow her and she slid out the tunnel. Sandra ran to catch up.

"Wait up!" she called as she emerged in the ravine. Bluestar waited for her at the top and ran toward Twolegplace when she reached her. Sandra quickly followed. Bluestar led her through Twolegplace and stopped, gazing into an alleyway.

"Sandra, you and your friends are here for a reason," Bluestar meowed.

"What reason, Bluestar?" Sandra asked.

"There is more than just BloodClan now, and in the end even the lion may be at risk," Bluestar replied, and then she vanished. Startled, Sandra took a peek in the alleyway. There was a dark gray tom with what looked like brown eyes but Sandra couldn't really tell. He also had yellow tabby stripes. The tom was talking to a black tom with ice blue eyes and one white forepaw. He had a collar studded with dogs' teeth. Scourge!

"We have agreed to help Tigerstar, but once he gives us what promised for helping him, then we'll turn on his," Scourge meowed, his voice cold as ice. "Then we shall rule everything!"

"Whatever you wish Scourge. I will help make it real," the tom promised with a smirk. Sandra's eyes widened. That voice! It was Doji! Sandra quickly crept away from the alleyway and then dashed back to ThunderClan's territory. When she reached the trees she breathed in a sigh of relief that she hadn't been spotted.

"Sandra?" Sandra looked up quickly only to relax when she saw it was Kyoya.

"Oh good! It's just you! I thought Scourge had followed me," Sandra meowed.

"Scourge? Who's that?" Kyoya asked.

"He's a small cat that lives in Twolegplace. He may be small but he's very mean and fierce. He has a collar studded with dogs' teeth and cats' teeth, and his claws are re-enforced with dogs' teeth. He's a menace," Sandra explained.

"Why'd you run out of camp?" Kyoya asked, sitting down beside her.

"Bluestar told me to follow her, so I did," Sandra answered.

"Bluestar? She's dead thought, isn't she?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, but StarClan can visit cats when they're awake or asleep. It's their choice," Sandra replied.

"And here I am thinking StarClan is just a tall tale. Now I think I'm starting to believe they're real," Kyoya muttered.

"They are, at least in this world," Sandra pointed out. She then lowered her head, remembering Doji and what Bluestar had said. "Even the lion may be at risk." What did that mean? Did it mean Kyoya or her? Or even someone else? She shook her head. This was so confusing! Now she understood how Firestar felt.

Kyoya's pelt brushed her's and he licked her head comfortingly. "Everything will be fine. We'll get rid of Tigerstar soon and then we can find a way to get home."

"Tigerstar..." Sandra breathed. "Tigerstar isn't the real threat at the moment. His own plan will be his demise."

"Then who's the real threat?" Kyoya asked.

"I can tell you if you don't tell anyone else. Promise?" Sandra questioned, locking her gaze with his.

"Promise," Kyoya meowed.

"The real threat is Scourge," Sandra meowed. "Tigerstar may have all nine of his lives, but they can all be taken away with a single blow."

They sat in silence for a moment. "Come on," Kyoya meowed getting to his paws. "Let's get back to camp." Sandra nodded and followed his back to camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra padded behind Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Thornclaw. Sandstorm had offered for her to join the patrol and how could she say no? The headed along the RiverClan border making sure there was no enemy scent on their territory. Sandra kept glancing to the RiverClan side of the river. She knew ShadowClan was over there as well. And Sandra knew what was going to happen when they reached the stepping stones. The whole patrol halted when they heard snarls and yowls coming from the stepping stones.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cloudtail growled leading the patrol to where they could see Mistyfoot, Stormpaw and Featherpaw just reaching the ThunderClan side of the river. ShadowClan warriors were spread in a menacing line across the opposite bank while Blackfoot fought with Graystripe and Ravenpaw, a loner who used to be a ThunderClan apprentice until Tigerstar tried to kill him. Cloudtail yowled and leaped at Mistyfoot. Before he reached her Firestar ran over and barreled him over.

"Mouse-brain!" Firestar snapped. "The enemy is back there!" He jerked his head to where Graystripe and Ravenpaw were fighting Blackfoot. Sandstorm and Thornclaw launched themselves at the ShadowClan warriors on the other bank and Sandra followed close behind. Cloudtail soon followed. Before Firestar could follow his warriors Blackfoot slipped off the stepping stone to be swept away by the current. Sandra ran back to Firestar, knowing they had won.

"You'll come no farther if you want to stay alive," Sandstorm snarled.

"Get back!" Blackfoot yowled as he clambered onto the bank. "Let them escape, they're only half-Clan crowfood." The ShadowClan warriors then vanished into the reeds and all the ThunderClan warriors headed back to their side of the river.

"Well done, all of you," Firestar meowed once he had checked them all for wounds. "I was never so glad to see any cats as when you four came out of the forest. What brought you here?"

"You did," Cloudtail panted. "You ordered extra patrols to watch the border. Lucky for you that we came along when we did."

"Okay, we'd better get back to camp," Firestar meowed. "These three cats need to rest. Ravenpaw, you'd better come too and let Cinderpelt look at that ear." The cats headed back to camp with Firestar at the rear. Sandstorm dropped back beside him after a few moments and they talked quietly.

When they reached camp Whitestorm and Brackenfur came over in an instant. "Thank StarClan you're back, Firestar!" the young warrior exclaimed. "It's Tawnypaw-she's disappeared!"

"Disappeared?" Firestar echoed. "What happened?"

"We're not sure," Whitestorm replied, his voice calmer than Brackenfur's, but his eyes gave away his concern. "It was Bramblepaw who first said he couldn't find her. I thought he was making a fuss about nothing but we searched the camp. She isn't here, and no cat saw her leave."

"It's my fault!" Brackenfur broke in. "I'm her mentor."

"It's not your fault," Whitestorm assured him. "I sent you on hunting patrol. No cat expects you to be in two places at once." Brackenfur just shook his head.

Sandra, knowing exactly what was happening went over to her friends. They seemed oblivious to what was happening. "Hey! Did you hear Tawnypaw's missing?"

"No," Gingka answered. "She's missing?"

"Yes, and nobody can find her," Sandra answered.

"Let me guess; you know where she is?" Masemune guessed.

"Yep," Sandra confirmed.

"Then why don't you tell them?" Yu asked.

"Because that's not what happened in the story. You can't mess with another world's chain of events. Tawnypaw's destiny lied elsewhere," Sandra explained.

"Bramblepaw will miss her," Alex meowed.

"Yes, but he must stay with ThunderClan. His destiny lies with ThunderClan," Sandra replied. Sandra looked in the direction of RiverClan's territory. _Take care, Tawnypaw._


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya watched the Clan emerge from their dens in the morning. Firestar had called a Clan meeting and Kyoya thought that was a good idea with three RiverClan cats in camp. He had some explaining to do. When the whole Clan had gathered, Firestar began.

"You've all heard by now that Graystripe, Ravenpaw and I went over to RiverClan's territory last night," he began. "Tigerstar has moved over into their territory and they have a makeshift camp there where they stay. There was a large hill made of prey bones where Tigerstar executed half-Clan cats. We were able to save Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, but Stonefur was killed by Darkstripe and Blackfoot."

"Why aren't we attacking ShadowClan right now, then, for revenge?" Dustpelt growled.

"Because it's not as simple as that," Firestar replied. "ThunderClan alone can't take on ShadowClan and RiverClan combined and expect to win."

"We can have a good try," Cloudtail retorted, springing to his paws.

"But where would we attack?" Firestar asked. "There'll be warriors from both Clans in the RiverClan camp and I don't expect Tigerstar has left the ShadowClan camp unguarded. I feel just the same as you. I don't like what Tigerstar is doing, and I'm afraid of what he might do in the future. I'd like to know what StarClan want us to do, but so far I've had no word from them. Cinderpelt, have they spoken to you?"

The medicine cat glanced up at him. "No not yet."

Cloudtail's ears flicked angrily and sat down again. Brightheart rubbed against his shoulder to calm him down. Firestar then stood on the Highrock with a troubled look on his face. "We're still here, Firestar!" Dustpelt called after awhile.

Firestar started. "Sorry," he meowed. "I've called you here to welcome the three RiverClan cats we rescued. You all know Mistyfoot, and Featherpaw and Stormpaw, Graystripe's kits. I think we should offer them a place in ThunderClan until it's safe for them to go home." Murmuring broke out in the clearing. Most cats agreed with Firestar but some looked uncertain.

"That's all very well, Firestar, and I'm sorry for what they've been through, but if they stay here, what are they going to eat? It's the middle of leaf-bare. We've got our work cut out feeding ourselves," Longtail pointed out.

"I'll hunt for them!" Graystripe sprang up to face the Clan. "I can feed all three of them, and more of the Clan as well."

"We're not helpless, you know," Mistyfoot added. "Give us a day or two to get stronger, and we'll hunt for ourselves and you as well."

Mousefur then got up. "It's not a question of who's going to hunt. This is a harder leaf-bare than usual, after the fire. We're all hungry, and we'll need all the strength we can get if we're going to have to fight this TigerClan. I say they shoulder go home."

Sandstorm leaped to her paws. "They can't go home," she pointed out. "Weren't you listening? They'll be murdered if they do, like Stonefur."

"Do you want it to be known that ThunderClan sent cats to their death?" Brackenfur added. Mouse fur looked down at her paws and her fur bristled with anger.

"It's worth mentioning that all these cats are half ThunderClan. They have a right to ask us for shelter," Whitestorm meowed calmly.

Kyoya nodded, seeing the sense in what the deputy said. The hostility from the ThunderClan cats vanished. Welcome to ThunderClan," Firestar meowed.

"Thank you, Firestar. We won't forget this," Mistyfoot promised bowing her head in gratitude.

"It was the right thing to do," Firestar meowed. "I just hope you'll feel completely better soon."

"They'll be fine, Firestar," Cinderpelt promised. "All they need is good food and a warm place to sleep."

"Yes, there was no bedding in that horrible hole," Featherpaw fretted, her eyes wide and troubled.

"You don't need to think about that anymore," Mistyfoot promised her apprentice with a comforting lick. "Just concentrate on getting strong again. As soon as you're fit, we'll have to get on with your training."

"Stonefur was Stormpaw's mentor, so he'll need another one now. Is it ok if I mentor him myself?" Graystripe asked.

"Good idea," Firestar meowed. "We'll hold the ceremony right away." He leaped down from the Highrock and beckoned to Stormpaw with his tail. Stormpaw came to stand in front of him. "Stormpaw, you have already begun your apprenticeship," Firestar began. "Stonefur was a noble mentor, and ThunderClan grieves for him. Now you must continue to learn the skills of a warrior under a new mentor." He turned to Graystripe. "Graystripe, you will continue Stormpaw's training. You have borne suffering with a warrior's spirit and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to this apprentice." Graystripe nodded, then padded over to his son and touched noses with him. The meeting was then at an end.

"It's good Stormpaw got a new mentor," Sandra commented. "And one that he's so close to. He couldn't have a better mentor than his father. He'll push him the hardest."

"You sure he'll push him harder than anyone else?" Alex asked. "He is his father."

"Trust me; Stormpaw will be a great warrior," Sandra assured her. "Now I'd cover your ears if I were you."

"Why?" Tsubasa asked.

Sandra crouched on the ground and put her paws over her ears. "3...2...1." A loud wailing sound echoed through the camp. Kyoya looked toward the camp entrance. Kyoya caught the tang of blood in the air. Kyoya ran toward the entrance exchanging a glance with Firestar as they both pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Limping out of the tunnel was a cat that was severly wounded. Blood dripped from a long gash in his flank. His fur was matted with sand and dust, and one eye was closed. Kyoya could smell the scent of WindClan on him.

"Mudclaw!" Firestar exclaimed. "What happened?"

"You've got to help us, Firestar!" Mudclaw rasped. "TigerClan is attacking our camp!"

"Tigerstar made a move already?" Firestar gasped in shock. He then pulled himself together and nodded. "We're on our way."

"I'm going with you," Kyoya insisted. Firestar nodded.

"Alright. I also what Graystripe, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Dustpelt and Ashpaw to come with us. The rest of you stay and guard camp. Whitestorm, you're in charge," Firestar meowed. He then led the warriors he had named out of camp and toward WindClan territory.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I start I'm just going to say I'm just going to say the cat's name because I don't feel like describing them. I have typed a few documents multiple times and am tired of it.**

**And now, on with the story!**

Kyoya ran beside Firestar as they burst into the WindClan camp. TigerClan scent lingered around the clearing but there were no TigerClan warriors left in the camp. Cats lay around the clearing wounded. The only sign of life in some was the rise and fall of their chests.

"Stay close. Some of these cats might be hostile because of the surprise attack," Firestar advised Kyoya. Kyoya just nodded, a little shocked by all the damage that had been done. A Clan could be beaten so easily? How could that be possible?

Graystripe came up on Firestar's other side as the WindClan leader Tallstar came up to them. His fur was torn and covered with dust. His long tail drooped with exhaustion. "Firestar!" His voice was rough with pain. "I knew you would come."

"Not soon enough, I'm sorry," Firestar replied.

"You did your best," Tallstar rasped, looking at his injured warriors. "You can see what Tigerstar has done."

"Tell us what happened," Graystripe urged.

Tallstar twitched his ears. "You can see. Tigerstar and his warrior crept up on us...we had no warning, and in any case there were too many for us to fight."

Firestar, Kyoya and Graystripe padded forward, gazing at the WindClan warriors. None of them had escaped without wounds. Each warrior was staring at nothing as if they couldn't believe what had happened. Kyoya could hardly believe it himself. Tigerstar had attacked without a reason. Tigerstar had gained nothing from the attack either. What reason could the power hungry leader have for attacking? He obviously wanted to scare the WindClan cats into joining TigerClan.

"Hey! Firestar!" a weak voice called. They all turned to see Onewhisker lying on his side with Barkface beside him. He had deep wounds on his throat and shoulder.

"Onwhisker..." Firestar breathed. Kyoya stared down at the warrior. At least he was alive. So far Kyoya hadn't heard of any deaths. Onewhisker's eyes were bright with pain.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he grunted. "You should have seen the other cat."

"I wish we'd come in time," Firestar meowed.

"I wish you had too. Look over there," Onewhisker turned his head, which frustrated Barkface.

"Keep still!" the medicine cat ordered. Kyoya and Firestar followed Onewhisker's gaze to where Morningflower crouched over a small motionless body. Firestar's eyes shone with grief.

"No..." Firestar choked out the words. "Not Gorsepaw."

"Tigerstar killed him," Onewhisker explained, his voice tight with rage. "He pinned him down in the center of the clearing with his warriors around him so none of us could get close enough to stop him. He...he said he was going to kill him to show the rest of us what we could expect if we refused to join him."

Firestar closed his eyes tight for a moment before opening them again and padding softly over to Morningflower, Kyoya and Graystripe followed. Morningflower looked up as Firestar touched her shoulder with his nose. Her eyes were dull with grief.

"Firestar," she whispered. "I didn't think you'd saved my son for this. What have StarClan done to us?"

Firestar crouched down beside the queen, pressing himself against her side as he touched his nose to Gorsepaw's fur. "He was growing into a fine warrior," he murmured.

Graystripe bowed his head and touched Gorsepaw's fur before turning to Firestar. "Firestar, what do you want us to do? We can't just leave them like this."

Firestar, Kyoya and Graystripe moved away from Morningflower before the ThunderClan leader answered. "Graystripe, take two or three cats on patrol," he ordered. "On or two of WindClan, too, if any of them are fit. They'll know their boundaries better than us. Check to make sure that there are no TigerClan warriors still lurking around. If you find any, you know what to do-chase them off, or kill them of you have to. And bring back as much fresh-kill as you can. WindClan need to eat, and they're not capable of hunting for themselves."

"Right," Graystripe meowed. He called Sandstorm, Cloudtail and Dustpelt, and checked with Tallstar for permission to patrol in his territory. Tallstar agreed gratefully and ordered Webfoot, who had escaped with torn fur and scratches, to go with them and show them the best places for prey.

"I just want to rip Tigerstar's pelt off!" Kyoya growled, sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

"Calm down. Tigerstar still has all of his nine lives. He'd kill you once before you took all his lives," Firestar pointed out.

"I still hate him!" Kyoya growled.

"I've always hated him from the moment he tried to kill his own apprentice," Firestar meowed. "I don't know when it'll happen, but when the time comes, the final confrontation is mine."

Kyoya saw a look he reconized well in Firestar's green eyes. The look of determination. Kyoya then realized that Firestar and Tigerstar were more than just enemies; they were rivals. It was like Kyoya toward Gingka, except Tigerstar was evil.

Tallstar then padded up to Firestar. "We need to talk," he meowed. "Tigerstar left a message for you."

"A message?" Firestar echoed, pricking his ears.

"He wants both of us to meet him tomorrow at Fourtrees at sunhigh," Tallstar replied. "He says he's tired of waiting. He wants our decision about whether we'll join TigerClan or not...and he's shown us what he'll do if we refuse." He flicked his tail toward his wounded warriors and the dead apprentice, all his grief contained in the simple gesture. Firestar met the WindClan leader's gaze and a long moment of silence passed before anyone spoke.

"I'd rather die than join Tigerstar's Clan," Firestar declared.

"So would I," Tallstar agreed. "And I'm glad to hear you say that. Bluestar was right about you all along. Many cats thought you were too young and inexperienced when she made you her deputy, but you're showing your quality now. The forest needs cats like you."

Firestar bowed his head. "So-we'll meet tomorrow at Fourtrees," he meowed.

Tallstar nodded, gravely. "Take my advice, Firestar, and bring some of your warriors with you. When we refuse to join Tigerstar, I don't imagine he'll let us walk away without a fight."

"Then, if we have to, we'll fight together?" Firestar asked.

"Together," Tallstar promised. "Our Clans will join together like a lion to fight the tiger who prowls our forest."

_The lion will beat the tiger alright,_ Kyoya thought, digging his claws into the earth.

"I swear by StarClan that my Clan will be the friend of yours, to fight this evil side by side," Firestar meowed.

"I swear it too," Tallstar replied.

Firestar stared off into the distance, lost in thought. Kyoya saw a trace of fear in his green eyes. _He feels fear but is willing to fight Tigerstar until he loses his ninth life,_ Kyoya thought. He then shook the thought away. _No. The only one losing lives will be Tigerstar!_


	11. Chapter 11

Sandra sat on a tree branch watching Firestar and Sandstorm walked away from Sunningrocks. She knew what tomorrow would bring and she dreaded it. Nobody knew what would happen but her. They were lucky. They may think they want to know but they didn't. It was so horrific that it was already sending chills down her spine. Sandra blinked and looked at the stars. She then remembered Doji and how she hadn't told anyone he was here. Not even Kyoya, who seemed like the only thing he wanted to do at the moment was march right into the TigerClan camp and rip Tigerstar's throat out. Sandra sighed.

"What do I do, Bluestar? Do I tell them?" Sandra whispered, not expecting an answer. They would find out tomorrow, but would it be better to warn them?

"Sandra? What are you doing out here?" Sandra looked to the ground to see Bramblepaw staring up at her.

"Just thinking," Sandra answered. Bramblepaw climbed up the tree and sat beside her.

"About tomorrow?" Bramblepaw guessed.

"Sort of," Sandra answered. "CDan I ask you something?"

"Sure," Bramblepaw replied.

"If you know something but are not sure about whether to tell your friends or not, what would you do? Tell them or let them find out?" Sandra asked.

"Well, depends on what you're telling them," Bramblepaw answered. "If it's something they'll find out soon then you probably can go either way, but if it's really important I would tell them."

Sandra thought for a moment. "Thanks Bramblepaw. I'll think about what you said."

"Well, we should probably get back to camp," Bramblepaw meowed getting up.

"I'll be back in a minute," Sandra assured him.

"Ok, but don't stay out too long. You never know what TigerClan will do," Bramblepaw advised before he padded off toward the camp. Sandra turned back to look at the stars. She sat there for awhile before she heard pawsteps coming toward her. She turned to see Kyoya climb up the tree and sit down beside her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Just thinking about what tomorrow will bring. Nobody is going to like it. Not even Tigerstar," Sandra meowed closing her eyes, another chill going down her spine.

"Everything will be fine," Kyoya soothed.

"Kyoya, there's something I have to tell you," Sandra meowed.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"It's about the day I saw Scourge. He wasn't the only one I saw," Sandra began. "I know why we're here. It's Doji. He;s here and he's allied himself with Scourge."

"What?!" Kyoya exclaimed. "What in the world is he doing here?"

"I don't know. I just know that we're supposed to stop him. Firestar will have his paws full with Scourge. That's why we need to chase Doji away," Sandra explained. She then looked at her paws. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you sooner?"

"No," Kyoya replied nuzzling her. "True you could've told me sooner, but you told me, so why should I be mad?"

Sandra smiled and licked his ear. "Thanks," she murmured. A flash of fur then caught her eye. She could tell Kyoya had seen it too.

Kyoya bared his teeth and slid out his claws. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he challenged. Just as he said that a blue-gray she-cat padded out of the bushes with stars in her pelt.

"Bluestar!" Sandra exclaimed as she leaped out of the tree and landed in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"That's Bluestar?" Kyoya asked coming up beside Sandra.

Bluestar flicked her ears. "Come. We have something to show you. All of you." Bluestar dashed off toward Twolegplace. Sandra followed with Kyoya on her tail. They stopped at the border where they found their friends waiting with eight other StarClan cats. Sandra reconized them instantly.

"Sandra! Who are these cats and why do they have stars in their pelts?" Gingka asked.

Sandra gazed at the nine cats in awe. "These are the cats that gave Firestar his nine lives," Sandra meowed. "There's Lionheart, Redtail, Silverstream, Runningwind, Brindleface, Swiftpaw, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf and Bluestar." She flicked her tail at each cat as she spoke their names.

"Glad to see someone knows what's going on," Yellowfang growled.

"Stop, Yellowfang! We have to show them what they're up against, or at least most of them," Redtail meowed, glancing at Sandra out of the corner of his eye.

"BloodClan right?" Sandra guessed.

"BloodClan?" Masemune echoed.

"BloodClan," Lionheart nodded. "Follow us and be as quiet as you can. If they hear us there's no way they'll let us get away alive."

Gingka gulped a little. "Alive?" he echoed.

"Oh calm down!" Kyoya growled at his rival as the StarClan cats leaped over the fence into Twolegplace. Sandra followed with her friends right behind her. They padded silently down the sidewalk toward the alleyway Bluestar had led Sandra to a couple nights ago. They all peared in and Sandra saw not only Scourge and Doji, but Tigerstar too. Kyoya clenched his teeth beside her.

"There's no way my enemies will see sense but with you there, poised to attack, they'll either see sense or be destroyed," Tigerstar growled.

Scourge narrowed his eyes ever so slightly that Sandra barely caught the movement. "And then BloodClan and TigerClan will rule together," he meowed, his voice like ice. He then turned to Doji. "Go tell Bone to round up the Clan, Doji. We have to leave soon."

"Of course, Scourge. Anything," Doji replied, dipping his head before dashing deeper into the alleyway. Sandra, her friends, and the StarClan cats then turned and ran back to the forest.

"Doji's here?" Gingka meowed in disbelief when the last of the group had leaped the fence.

"How did he get here?" Tsubasa asked.

"That's not important. What's important is stopping him," Benkei piped up.

Sandra nodded her agreement. She looked at the StarClan cats. "You want us to chase him away?"

Spottedleaf nodded. "That's right. Firestar will have his paws full with Scourge. We needed someone to help in the battle but also to chase him off.

"Is he helping Tigerstar?" Masemune asked.

Silverstream nodded. "Scourge is a menace. You must be careful. He lives to kill."

"But how are we supposed to fight two enemies? TigerClan is already so big and from what I heard, Tallstar won't have enough warriors," Alex asked.

"We never said the final battle would be with Tigerstar, and niether did Sandra," Bluestar meowed.

"Why not? Tigerstar wants to rule the whole forest right?" Kenta questioned.

"Tigerstar's plan will be his demise," Sandra meowed gravely, shivering a little.

"Go back and rest now. And prepare for what you will see tomorrow," Redtail advised. The StarClan cats then vanished.

"See? Aren't we going to fight?" Yu asked.

"We won't be fighting, but you'll see a fight you'll wish you never saw," Sandra meowed, padding past her friends toward camp.


	12. Chapter 12

Sandra awoke beside Kyoya the next morning, who was still sleeping. Firestar was talking to Whitestorm near the warriors' den. The deputy then disappeared into the den and Firestar padded over to the medicine den. Sandra carefully got up so she wouldn't wake Kyoya and stretched. She saw Tsubasa and Alex already up. They were talking, so Sandra decided to go and join their conversation.

"Good morning, Sandra," Alex greeted her with a smile.

"I wish it were," Sandra meowed gravely.

"Oh! Right! You know something bad is going to happen," Alex meowed in realization, her smile fading. "Is it really going to be that bad?"

Sandra nodded. "I can't even begin to tell you how bad it'll be," she replied. "Just be prepared for anything."

"We are," Tsubasa assured her. "Ever since we saw Doji we know something bad will happen. We don't want to be caught off-guard."

Sandra nodded. "What in the world are you talking about?" She turned to see Masemune waking up. "Can't anyone get any sleep around here?"

"Probably not after today," Sandra answered, feeling a little annoyed that he would be so worried about sleeping instead of what was yet to come.

"What's going on?" Gingka asked as he came up and sat beside Tsubasa.

"We're just talking," Alex answered. "We know something bad is going to happen today."

"Sandra, why won't you tell us what's going to happen?" Gingka asked. "You know so why won't you tell us?"

Sandra shuttered. "You only want to see it once, and when you do you wish you hadn't. I remember the describtion in the book well. It was horrible."

"We'll be fine. I can't be as bad as a battle with Tigerstar could it?" Gingka asked, trying to reassure Sandra but it didn't work. She just hoped she could cope with what she knew would happen.

**Later that day...**

Sandra padded amongst her friends as Firestar led his ThunderClan patrol toward Fourtrees. He had left Whitestorm back at camp with as many warriors as he could spare, thinking Tigerstar might mount a raid on the camp while they were at Fourtrees.

"That Tigerstar is going to wish he were never born!" Kyoya growled.

"He actually might," Sandra murmured. Firestar then halted at the top of the slope and crouched in the bushes. Cloudtail was by his side in an instant.

"Why are we standing about?" he demanded. "Let's get on with it."

Firestar shook his head. "Not until I know what's going on. For all we know we could be walking into an ambush." He then turned to his warriors. "You all know why we're here. Tigerstar wants us to join his Clan and he won't take no for an answer. I'd like to believe we can get out of this without a fight but I can't be sure." Cloudtail then flicked Firestar's shoulder. The ThunderClan leader turned to see WindClan arriving from their territory. "Good, WindClan are here. Let's go and greet them." He led his Clan around the lip of the hollow until he came face-to-face with Tallstar. They spoke a few words before deciding to go. Tallstar dipped his head.

"Lead on, Firestar," he meowed. Firestar looked a little startled at being given the honor by such an older leader, but he just signaled with his tail for the two united Clans-LionClan-and they stalked down into the clearing. Sandra tasted the air. The scent of TigerClan was still a ways off.

The bushes on the opposite side then parted and Tigerstar stepped out with Blackfoot, Darkstripe and Leopardstar flanking him. The large tabby spotted Firestar and his eyes gleamed.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," Firestar meowed cooly. "You came then. Not still looking for those prisnoners you lost from RiverClan territory?"

"You'll regret that day's work, Firestar," Tigerstar snarled.

"Try and make me," Firestar retorted.

More of Tigerstar's followers appeared out of the bushes and Tigerstar took a challenging step forward. "Have you thought about my offer? I'm giving you the choice: Join with me now and accept my leadership or be destroyed."

Firestar and Tallstar exchanged a glance before speaking. "We reject your offer," Firestar meowed. "The forest was never meant to be ruled by one Clan, especially not one led by a dishonorable murderer."

"But it will be," Tigerstar meowed, his voice soft. He didn't even try to defend himself against Firestar's accusation. "With you or without you, Firestar, it will be. By sunset today the time of four Clans will be over."

"The answer is still no," Firestar meowed. "ThunderClan will never submit."

"Nor will WindClan," Tallstar added.

"Then your courage is matched only by your stupidity," Tigerstar growled. He paused for a moment, his gaze raking over the warriors of ThunderClan and WindClan. The silence was broken by a single choking word.

"Tawnypaw!" Bramblepaw stood rigid at Firestar's shoulders staring at his sister who was standing beside Oakfur.

"What is she doing there?" Brackenfur asked, padding up to Firestar's other side. "Tigerstar did steal her!"

"Steal her?" There was a purr in Tigerstar's voice. "Not at all. Tawnypaw came to us willingly."

Sandra swept her gaze over her friends, seeing looks of shock. "What is the world is she thinking?" Masemune asked.

"Hush!" Sandra snapped at him. "Let her follow her heart."

"Tawnypaw!" Bramblepaw called. "What are you doing? You're a ThunderClan cat-come back to us!" Tawnypaw said nothing.

"No Bramblepaw," Tigerstar meowed. "You come to us. Your sister made the right choice. TigerClan will rule over the whole forest and you can share our power." Bramblepaw tensed as his father continued. "What do you say? ThunderClan is finished. There is nothing left there for you."

"Join you?" Bramblepaw growled, pausing to swallow as he fought to control his anger.

"Join you?" he repeated, his voice ringing around the clearing clearly. "After everything you've done? I'd rather die!"

A murmur of approval broke out among the ThunderClan cats. _Well said, Bramblepaw,_ Sandra thought.

"Are you sure?" Tigerstar hissed, his amber eyes smoldered with rage. "I won't make the offer twice. Join me now or you will die."

"Then at least I'll go to StarClan as a loyal ThunderClan cat," Bramblepaw retorted, his head held high.

"Fool!" Tigerstar spat. "Stay then, and die with these other fools."

The cats around Sandra tensed, waiting for Tigerstar to give the signal to attack, but instead Blackfoot raised his tail in a signal. More cats emerged into the clearing making a semicircle around TigerClan, row after row of them.

"Well? Are you still sure you want to stand and fight?" Tigerstar asked, his voice silkily. Sandra clenched her teeth. _BloodClan!_


	13. Chapter 13

Sandra gazed around at the cats surrounding them, who she knew as BloodClan. Her friend's pelts bristled when they saw Scourge. Nobody said anything but Sandra knew what they were thinking. _Alright Doji. Where are you?_

"Collars?" Ashpaw spat. "Look at them-they're kittypets! We won't have any trouble beating them!"

"We don't know that yet," Tsubasa murmured but Ashpaw didn't hear.

"Keep quiet," Dustpelt ordered his apprentice. "until we have the full measure of our enemy. We don't know anything about these cats yet."

When all the cats were in the clearing a big black and white tom padded up beside Tigerstar. _Bone._ Scourge then padded up on Tigerstar's other side. He looked much less threatening standing next to the two larger cats, but size never mattered in a fight. Nobody should underestimate Scourge because of his size.

"So Tigerstar," Firestar meowed. "Do you want to tell us who your new friends are?"

"This is BloodClan," Tigerstar announced.

Kenta was trembling a little. Yu pressed up beside him as Tigerstar continued. "They come from Twolegplace. I have brought them to the forest to persuade you foolish cats to join with me. I knew you wouldn't have the sense to agree on your own."

"You call yourself a leader? Why don't you fight your own battles instead of making someone else do them for you?" Masemune challenged. Gingka jumped on top of him and put a paw over his mouth.

"Shut your mouth, Masemune!" he whispered quietly. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

Masemune glared up at Gingka but said no more. Tigerstar just ignored them. "You see Firestar? I am even more powerful than StarClan, for I have changed the Clans in the forest from four to two. TigerClan and BloodClan will rule together."

Firestar stared at Tigerstar for a moment. "We can't fight them all can we?" Kenta asked, so only the small group could hear him.

"There are too many of them," Yu added.

"No Tigerstar," Firestar answered at last. "If you want to fight, let us fight. StarClan will show who is more powerful."

"You mouse-brained fool!" Tigerstar spat, his fur suddenly standing on end. "I was prepared to come here and talk with you today. Just remember that it was you who drove us to this! And when your Clanmates are dying around you they will blame you with their last breath!" Tigerstar spun around to face his warriors and the BloodClan cats. "BloodClan! Attack!"

No cat moved. Sandra could feel her friend's tension but she remained oddly calm at the moment. She knew what was going to happen anyway.

Tigerstar looked furious. "Attack, I order you!"

Still, no cat made a move, except for Scourge who padded forward and looked at Firestar. "I am Scourge, the leader of BloodClan. Tigerstar, my warriors are not yours to command. They will attack when I tell them and not before."

Tigerstar's eyes glittered with hatred. "I don't like that look in his eye," Kenta murmured.

"Stay calm," Sandra whispered as Firestar approached Scourge and Tigerstar.

"Firestar! Be careful!" Graystripe hissed.

Firestar flicked his ears before he spoke. "Greetings, Scourge. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. I wish I could say you are welcome in the forest. But you wouldn't believe me if I did, and I have no wish to lie to you. Unlike your supposed ally here, I am a cat of honor." Firestar flicked his tail at Tigerstar. "If you've believed any promises he made to you, you're mistaken."

"Tigerstar told me he had enemies in the forest. Why should I believe you instead of him?" Scourge questioned.

Firestar took a breath. "Cats of all Clans," he began. "and especially cats of BloodClan, you have no need to believe or disbelieve me. Tigerstar's crimes speak for themselves. When he was still a warrior of ThunderClan he murdered our deputy Redtail, hoping to be made deputy himself. First Lionheart was chosen as deputy but when that noble warrior died in a fight with ShadowClan Tigerstar achieved his ambition at last."

"Mew away little kittypet. It won't change anything," Tigerstar growled.

"Being deputy wasn't enough," Firestar continued. "Tigerstar wanted to be leader of the Clan. He set a trap for Bluestar beside the Thunderpath, but my own apprentice strayed into it instead. That's how Cinderpelt came by her crippled leg."

The clearing was filled with gasps of shock. "How awful!" Madoka meowed from where she stood beside Alex. Alex nodded her agreement.

"Then Tigerstar conspired with Brokentail, the former leader of ShadowClan and ThunderClan's prisoner," Firestar meowed. "He brought a pack of rogues into ThunderClan's camp and tried to murder Bluestar with his own claws. I stopped him and when ThunderClan had beaten off the attack we drove him into exile. As a rogue he slaughtered yet another of our warriors, Runningwind. Then before we knew what he was up to he had made himself leader of ShadowClan." He paused for a moment before continuing. "But Tigerstar still wanted revenge on ThunderClan. Three moons ago, a pack of dogs got loose in the forest. Tigerstar caught prey from them, then laid a trail of dead rabbits between the dogs' lair and the ThunderClan camp to lead them to us. He murdered one of our queens, Brindleface, and left her near the camp to give the dogs a taste for cat blood. If we hadn't found out in time to escape the whole of ThunderClan would have been torn to pieces."

"Good riddance," Tigerstar growled.

"As it was," Firestar forced himself to go on. "our leader Bluestar died the bravest death of any cat, saving me and all her Clan from the pack. This is Tigerstar's history. It all shows one thing-that he'll do anything for power. If he promised you a share of the forest don't believe him. He won't give up one pawprint, not to you or any cat."

Scourge narrowed his eyes. "Tigerstar told me what he was planning to do with the dogs when he visited me two moons ago. He did not tell me his plan failed.

"None of that matters now," Tigerstar growled. "We have an agreement with you Scourge. Fight beside me now, and you'll have all I offered you."

"My Clan and I fight when we choose," Scourge turned to Firestar. "I will think about what you have said. There will be no battle today."

Kenta sighed with relief. But then Tigerstar crouch low to the ground, his fur bristling and his tail lashing from side to side. "Traitor!" he screeched as he leaped at Scourge his claws extended.

Scourge whipped to one side and lashed out with his front paws that were reinforced with dogs' teeth. One blow to Tigerstar's shoulder unbalanced him. He fell on his side, exposing his belly. Scourge's vicious claws sank into his throat. Blood guggled out as Scourge ripped him down from throat to tail. A scream of fury erupted from Tigerstar and broke off with a choking sound. His body convulsed, limps jerking and tail flailing. For a heart beat stillness passed over him, but then his body convulsed again. Every cat, excluding the BloodClan cats watched in silent horror. StarClan couldn't even heal this terrible wound. _He's dying nine times..._

Horrified yowling came from the warriors of TigerClan. They were breaking rank, fleeing from the clearing. "Wait! Hold the line!" Tallstar ordered his warriors. Tigerstar continued to pant, his fight for life exhausting him. Then his body gave one last jerk and lay still.

Tigerstar was dead.

Scourge raised a blood soaked paw. "You see what happens to cats who defy BloodClan. Your friend here thought he could control us. He was wrong."

"We don't want to control you," Firestar rasped. "All we want is to lead our lives in peace. We're sorry that Tigerstar brought you here with lies. Please feel free to hunt before you go home."

"Please go home," Kenta murmured, as if he were hoping and praying they would.

"Go home?" Scourge's eyes widened in scornful disbelief. "We're not going anywhere, forest fool. In the town where we come from there are many, many cats and live prey is scarce. Here in the forest we don't need to depend on Twoleg rubbish for food. We are taking over this territory now. I shall rule the forest as well as the town."

The cats behind him let out yowls of approval. One padded up beside Bone and Sandra and her friends reconized instantly who it was.

"Doji!" Gingka growled.

"Why, Gingka, it's so nice to see you and your friends again," Doji smirked. "I thought I was the only one here."

"What are you doing here?" Tsubasa demanded.

"I'm helping Scourge, what does it look like?" Doji answered. "Scourge is the most powerful cat here. It makes sense to try and help the most powerful cat, don't you agree?"

"No! Don't you see what he just did?" Benkei asked.

"Like I care. Tigerstar was a fool to think he could beat Scourge in battle," Doji sneered. Scourge flicked his ears in acknowledgement before turning back to Firestar.

"I understand that you may need some time to reflect on this. You have three days to leave-or meet my Clan in battle. I shall wait for your desicion on the dawn of the fourth day," Scourge meowed before he and his warriors vanished into the undergrowth. Sandra just closed her eyes, trying to get the sickening scene of Tigerstar's death out of her head. It was even worse when you see it.

She felt a pelt brush hers and she looked to see Kyoya pressing up against her comfortingly. She could see horror buried deep in his eyes and that made her feel a little better knowing he didn't like what he saw either. Firestar was talking to Tallstar a few feet away. WindClan then departed with Tallstar in the lead. Firestar padded up to the front of his warriors.

"I'm proud of you all," Firestar meowed, quietly. "If any cat can drive out BloodClan you can."

Sandstorm padded over to him and pressed her muzzled against his shoulder. "With you to lead us we will do anything," she promised.

"Let's get back to camp," Firestar meowed. "We've got a lot to do. Graystripe, Cloudtail, scout ahead. I wouldn't put it past Scourge to lay an ambush for us." The two warriors took off and the Clan headed cautiously back to camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Sandra lay in ThunderClan's camp, still trying to get the sickening scene of Tigerstar's death out her head. She knew what would happen but when she read about it in the book it was never that horrifiying. She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. She had to stop thinking about it.

"Sandra?" Sandra looked up to see Alex. "Are you ok?"

Sandra shook her head violently before taking off out of the camp. She heard Alex asked her to come back but she didn't listen. She had to get away, go somewhere peaceful. She found herself running toward Sunningrocks. When she got there she relaxed a little and gazed out at the river, the water running smoothly through the river as if nothing could stop it.

"Sandra," Sandra jumped a little and turned to see Bramblepaw along with Ashpaw and Fernpaw. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," Sandra lied. "I just need to be left alone for a little while."

Bramblepaw exchanged a glance with Ashpaw and Fernpaw before dashing off. Sandra, feeling bad about lying to them, laid down on the rocks and closed her eyes, trying her best to relax.

"Sandra?" Sandra looked behind her, thinking it might be the apprentices again but was surprised when she saw Kyoya and the apprentices. Bramblepaw, Ashpaw and Fernpaw dashed off anyone could say anything.

"Hi, Kyoya. What are you doing here?" Sandra asked, resting her head on her paws again, not wanting him to see that she was scared.

"Long story short, I was dragged by three apprentices," Kyoya answered as he padded up beside here. "But that's not important. The real question is what are you doing out here all by yourself? You know BloodClan is roaming around and could be anywhere as far as we know."

Sandra sighed. "I know," she meowed. "But, that's the problem."

Kyoya laid down beside her and licked her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Sandra sighed. "I'm scared," she admitted. "Not so much of Doji. We've faced him before, but Scourge...he's had a tough past but yet...he's a cold-blooded killer. His soft side is gone. It vanished when he was a kit and is never to return. Scourge can kill dogs, cats, probably even a badger if he tried. He's fighting the battles he didn't fight when he was a kit."

"It'll be alright," Kyoya soothed. "If he knows what's good for him he'll leave you alone."

Sandra blinked and looked at him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" She hoped he wasn't suggesting what she thought he was.

"If he even looks at you, he'll have to deal with me," Kyoya growled.

Sandra's eyes widened and she leaped to her paws. "No!" she exclaimed. "You can't!"

"Well, why not?" Kyoya questioned. He wasn't angry, more confused.

"I can't let you! Scourge will kill you!" Sandra wailed. "I can't lose you! I can't!"

Kyoya leaned in and nuzzled her. Somehow, it relaxed Sandra and some of her fear faded. "You won't," he promised. "I'll never leave you, Sandra. I may never say this in front of the others but I love you, and that's enough. Your love gives me the strength to keep fighting whether it's Tigerstar or Scourge that I'm facing."

Sandra gazed at him warmly. His words had calmed her fears. "You know, for a tough guy you sure know how to calm a girl down."

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Kyoya growled quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't," Sandra assured him. "Consider it a thank you for calming me down."

They sat there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes before suddenly pulled away from each others gaze. "Let's head back," Kyoya said, leaped off the rocks. Sandra nodded and turned to followed. Before she did she looked back at the lake and smiled. She then followed Kyoya back toward camp.


	15. Chapter 15

Sandra stood in the training hollow, facing Alex. They were training together today with many others under the supervision of Graystripe. Firestar was padding up to his old friend, Bramblepaw and Thornclaw were locked in a mock fight a little ways away, Speckletail and Smallear circled each other, and Sandstorm was teaching Willowpelt's three kits Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit.

Sandra crouched, waiting for Alex to make a move. Alex had an uncertain look on her face, but she leaped toward Sandra, claws sheathed. Sandra instictively ducked under Alex's paws and wrapped her paws around one of Alex's hind legs, slamming her to the ground. Before she could get up Sandra leaped on top of her and pinned her down.

"Ok!" Alex panted. "I give! You win!" Sandra backed off of her and Alex got up and shook the dirt from her fur.

"Alex, are you ok?" Sandra asked. "You looked a little uncertain."

"Well...the truth is that I don't think I'd be much help in the fight," Alex admitted.

"Why not?" Sandra asked.

"Well, Madoka and I aren't finding fighting as easy as you and the others are," Alex replied. "We'd get hurt so easily and I know that these BloodClan cats fight to kill."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sandra asked.

"Well, Madoka and I have been watching Cinderpelt and helping her a little bit, and we talked it over and we decided that we'd be more useful if we were to help Cinderpelt. I know she already has Fernpaw but I figure that she could always use more help," Alex explained.

Sandra smiled. "Hey, it's alright. I don't see why you couldn't help Cinderpelt. You just need to talk to her and Firestar about it first. Just remember that you can't save them all." Alex nodded and dashed over to Firestar. As Sandra watched her she realized that now she needed a new practice partner. She got up and headed out of the training hollow and headed back toward the camp. She met a patrol coming out consisting of Dustpelt, Mousefur, Ashpaw, and Gingka.

"Hey, Sandra. I thought you were training," Gingka greeted her.

"I was but then I lost my training partner," Sandra replied.

"Do you want to join our patrol?" Ashpaw asked.

Sandra smiled. "Sure, if Dustpelt and Mousefur say its alright."

"Sure," Mousefur answered.

"An extra cat couldn't hurt," Dustpelt added. "Come on. We've got to remark the border over near ShadowClan." He set a brisk pace heading toward the border. As they neared though they slowed down and tasted the air, looking for scents of BloodClan. They knew that Scourge was over in ShadowClan territory, just waiting for the Clans to leave or challenge them to battle.

As the thunderpath came into view and the foul stench touched Sandra's nose another scent caught her attention. It was a surprisingly familiar and mixed slightly with BloodClan. She could tell that the others smelled it too.

"A BloodClan cat better not have crossed over into our territory! I shred him!" Dustpelt growled.

Sandra took a deeper breath and her fur bristled when she realized the other scent. "That's more than just any BloodClan cat!" she hissed. "It's as dark rat, or should I say wolf?"

Gingka glanced around quickly. Ashpaw tasted the air again. "He's definately in our territory, but I can't locate exactly where. He's moved all around this area several times."

"Be on your guard. We can't trust those BloodClan cats," Dustpelt ordered his apprentice. The patrol began to mark the border, each being very cautious. Sandra and Gingka kept watch while they each set a scent marker.

"He's here but he won't come out," Gingka growled.

"Why doesn't he?" Mousefur asked. "I could do with some fur to line my nest."

"He knows he's outnumbered," Sandra replied. "He's waiting for the prefect moment where he can catch us off guard. That's when he'll strike."

"I see that you know me better than I thought, Sandra," Sandra's head shot up as the patrol whipped around to face Doji coming out of the bushes.

"You're outnumbered, Doji! Get out of here!" Gingka growled.

"Not yet! I need some early revenge!" With a snarl Doji lunged at Gingka. Gingka, taken by surprise, tumbled underneath him. Doji then threw him across the forest floor. Gingka landed with a hard thump. Before Gingka could get up Doji was on top of him. "You're not going home! The only place you're going is StarClan!" Doji clamped his jaws around Gingka's throat, ready to bite down.

"Gingka!" With a yowl Sandra flung herself at Doji, pealing him off of Gingka. Gingka coughed and staggered to his paws. Sandra stood in front of him, glaring at Doji. "You're not going to hurt one of my friends! Not now! Not ever!"

Doji smirked. "Fine. You're first!" He leaped at Sandra, but Sandra, using what she did to Alex in training, flipped him on his back. Before she could get a good grip though Doji struck her shoulder with his unsheathed claws. Sandra yowled in pain. The distraction allowed Doji enough time to get up and sink his teeth into Sandra's right front leg. Sandra shook him off, her leg and shoulder throbbing with pain. Doji charged at her one last time. Sandra tried to dash out of the way but her injured leg screemed at her and she fell on her side. Doji was on top of her in an instant.

"Get off her!" Ashpaw leaped forward and clung to Doji's back. Doji let out a yowl and tried to buck the young apprentice off. Dustpelt and Mousefur soon joined in the fight and the three drove Doji back into ShadowClan territory. Gingka helped Sandra to her paws. Just as Sandra stood up on shaky legs another ThunderClan patrol appeared, consisting of Whitestorm, Brackenfur, Goldenflower and Kyoya. They all had the scent of prey on them. _Must have been hunting,_ Sandra guessed.

"What happened?" the ThunderClan deputy demanded.

"That cat from BloodClan named Doji attacked Gingka and tried to kill him. Before he could Sandra attacked him but almost got herself killed in the process," Dustpelt explained.

Kyoya ran to Sandra's side and sniffed her injured leg and shoulder. "Are you alright?" he demanded.

"I'll be fine. I just need to get something on these wounds and I'll be able to fight in the battle," Sandra assured him.

"You and Gingka head back to camp. We'll finish the patrol," Dustpelt ordered. Sandra nodded.

"I'll go with you," Kyoya meowed, letting Sandra lean on his shoulder. Whitestorm nodded and the three headed back to camp. They walked at a slow pace with Sandra's leg but for once, when Sandra thought he would, Kyoya didn't grumble or complain.

When they got back to camp they all went to Cinderpelt's den. Alex and Madoka were with her learning about all the herbs. Alex lifted her head as the three came in and gasped. "Sandra! You're bleeding! What happened?"

"Doji," Sandra answered, darkly.

"Come over here and I'll have a look at that shoulder and leg. You too Gingka. That neck won't heal itself," Cinderpelt instructed. "Kyoya, you can go back out now."

Surprisingly, Kyoya sat at the entrance to the medicine den, not even looking as if he intended to leave.

Sandra and Gingka sat patiently as Cinderpelt instructed both Alex and Madoka on how to treat the wounds. Once they were all fixed they thanked Cinderpelt and headed out of the den. They went over to the rest of their friends who were sharing tongues.

Yu was the first to speak. "Sandra, is your leg alright? It doesn't look so good."

"It'll be fine," Sandra assured him. "I'll be back out in the forest before you know it."

"Gingka, what happened to your neck?" Kenta asked, running up to his friend and gazing wide eyed at him.

"We were patroling and Doji attacked us. I would've been killed if it weren't for Sandra," Gingka explained.

"But then she almost got herself killed," Kyoya growled, anger shown clearly in his eyes. Everyone just stared at him as he turned and stalked off out of camp.

"Who put a thorn in his nest?" Cloudtail asked, coming up.

"Probably Gingka," Sandra answered.

"Me? What did I do?" Gingka asked.

"Made me save you, at least, that's what he thinks," Sandra answered.

"He needs to lighten up just a little," Cloudtail commented. Everyone nodded their agreement except for Sandra and Benkei. _I don't care how angry he gets. I still love him and never want him to change._


	16. Chapter 16

Kyoya padded through the forest carrying a rabbit in his jaws. Behind him was Benkei. He carried two mice and a vole. The two had decided that the fresh-kill pile was getting a little low so they went out to get some more prey for ThunderClan. Benkei kept glancing around as if a member of BloodClan or TigerClan would jump out and attack him.

"Would you relax? Everything's fine!" Kyoya growled around his rabbit.

"Sorry, Kyoya," Benkei mumbled. They walked on a little more but Benkei still didn't calm down. Kyoya stopped, set his rabbit down, and turned to face Benkei.

"What's wrong with you? You helped everyone destroy Hades Inc. so why are you worried now?" he asked, more annoyed than concerned.

"Well, you saw how big BloodClan is, and we only have ThunderClan and WindClan. BloodClan outnumber us heavily. In a bey-battle it doesn't really matter but in this world it must be different. We're actually fighting for our lives in this fight, and odds are that we'll all be fighting more than two enemies at a time. We're in worse danger now than we ever were before," Benkei explained.

Kyoya blinked, his irritation fading as he realized Benkei was right. He looked Benkei right in the eye and said, "We may be outnumbered, but Firestar and Tallstar believe that they are following the will of StarClan. For them, that's enough for them to fight for what's rightfully theirs. We'd do the same if it were us."

"But for Firestar and Tallstar it's different," Benkei protested, dropping his prey. "Firestar has nine lives and Tallstar has some of his nine lives left, but we only have one life. Everyone has one life to lose, including us. The only ones who can die at least once are the leaders. Kyoya, one of us could die."

"We won't die," Kyoya said, trying to reassure him, though it was something Kyoya didn't normally do.

"But what if we do, Kyoya? I don't want any of us to die in this battle. Even if we win the battle and make it back home. If one of us dies then it's not much of a victory, is it?" Benkei explained.

Kyoya sighed and turned his gaze away from Benkei's. "If that happens, then we simply have to except what happens. We may be sad and feel like it's not a real victory, but this is their life everyday. They face battles all the time, Benkei. Remember all the things Tigerstar put ThunderClan through before we were here? They lost many cats that way. Tigerstar killed Redtail, Runningwind, Brindleface, and brought a pack of dogs to the forest that killed Swiftpaw. He tried to kill Bluestar too. These cats lose their friends and family more often than we bey-battle. Besides, you saw the StarClan cats. They came to us and showed us the enemy. They do what they can to help the cats that live here. The Clans know that, so they do their best to live up to StarClan's expectations. StarClan told us what we need to do, so we should repay them by chasing Doji off."

"But, what if that cat we lose is...is..." Benkei shook his head and shut his mouth. Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

"Benkei! Finish your sentence," he growled.

"What if it's Sandra? She knows the most about this place so wouldn't it be natural that Doji would tell Scourge that it would be wise to get her out of the way first?" Benkei questioned.

Kyoya bared his teeth in a snarl. "He'd better not touch her!" he snarled. Benkei flinched a little, but Kyoya continued anyway. "If anyone places a claw on her they'll have to deal with me!"

"Ok! Ok! Calm down!" Benkei meowed quickly. Kyoya picked his rabbit up and dashed back toward camp, not wanting to continue the conversation with Benkei. Doji had already attacked Sandra once, and Kyoya was not about to let him do it again.

Kyoya met Kenta and Yu coming out of camp at the bottom of the ravine. They both looked overjoyed. "What happened? Did BloodClan find some sense and leave or something?" Kyoya asked in a growl.

"No! TigerClan agreed to fight with us against BloodClan! With them beside us as well as WindClan the odds are looking much better!" Kenta replied.

"We might actually win this fight!" Yu added.

"Yeah, great. Is Sandra in camp?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. She hasn't left all day. Alex and Madoka won't let her leave although Cinderpelt said she's fine now. They even let Gingka go," Kenta answered. "Why do you want to know?"

Kyoya dashing into camp, ignoring Kenta's question. He quickly dropped his rabbit on the fresh-kill pile and looked for Sandra. He found her sitting outside the warriors den talking with Whitestorm. Kyoya trotted up to them, making sure he looked calm so he wouldn't startle the ThunderClan deputy.

"Sandra, can I talk to you? Alone?" Kyoya asked.

Sandra looked puzzled, but nodded. "Sure. I'll see you later Whitestorm. I'll try and catch something on my way back." Sandra then led the way out of camp and up toward Sunningrocks. When they got there, Sandra turned to Kyoya with a smile on her face. "Isn't it great that TigerClan is fighting with us?"

"Sandra, you already knew about that," Kyoya reminded her.

"I know, but it's still great, isn't it?" Sandra pressed.

Kyoya shook his head. "That's not what this is about!"

"Then what's wrong?" Sandra asked.

"Benkei was asking what would happen if one of us died in the battle. I tried my best to reassure him, but then he asked me what if you were the one who got killed," Kyoya began. "Sandra, I can't lose you in this battle."

"What are you saying?" Sandra asked. "If you're suggesting that I back away from this fight then you can forget it."

"Well, why not?" Kyoya asked.

"Because, I can't just stay behind and wait for everyone's safe return. I want to be there in the action, fighting alongside everyone. They're my friends just as much as you guys are and I'm not going to sit back while they're in danger!" Sandra explained.

"So you're sure that you'll walk away from this battle?" Kyoya questioned.

Sandra looked taken aback by this. She looked down at her paws. "Nobody is for certain of anything, Kyoya. Not even StarClan."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. There was a look in Sandra's eyes. _She's hiding something._

"When the battle comes we've all just got to try our best to survive, and if we don't then someone will be waiting for us in StarClan," Sandra continued.

"Really? For us? The non-Clan cats?" Kyoya said in disbelief. "What do you know that you're not telling me?"

"I-I don't really know anything! I just heard something!" Sandra snapped.

"Sandra! You know you can tell me anything," Kyoya persisted.

Sandra hesitated. "But if I do, then you'll be even more worried and you'll definately won't let me fight in the battle."

"If I promise that I won't stop you, will you tell me?" Kyoya asked.

Sandra nodded. "Yes."

"Alright. You can fight in the battle no matter what," Kyoya promised.

"Well, before the StarClan cats came to all of us, Bluestar came to me. You remember when I dashed into Twolegplace? Bluestar led me in there. She showed me that Doji was with Scourge and gave me a prophecy I still don't know the meaning to. It said, 'There is more than just BloodClan now, and even the lion may be at risk.' I know that 'the lion' is either you or me but I can't figure out which one it is," Sandra explained.

Kyoya blinked and sat down beside her, brushing his fur up against her's. "Don't worry. I won't let it be you."

"But I don't want it to be you!" Sandra protested. "I'd rather give my life so you could live! If it was to save your life I would give mine up in a heartbeat."

Kyoya nuzzled her. "I would give mine to save you too." He looked her straight in the eyes as he continued. "Will you fight beside me?"

Sandra smiled, warmth in her eyes, and nuzzled him. "Always."


	17. Chapter 17

Sandra watched at Whitestorm urged the ThunderClan warriors toward the fresh-kill pile. It was the morning of the battle. Sandra had already ate and her friends were approaching the pile. Some of the warriors offered to share with them. Sandra smiled. She was glad there wasn't any fighting between her friends and the ThunderClan warriors.

"Today's the day," Alex said, coming up beside Sandra.

"Yep," Sandra nodded.

"I know you already know this but please be careful. I don't want to lose my best friend," Alex meowed.

Sandra nodded. "Trust me. I had the whole talk from Kyoya."

"Aren't you worried about him?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I am. But I'm going to fight beside him through the whole thing," Sandra answered, determination in her eyes.

"Well, I'd better go and help Cinderpelt. She has all the apprentices and Madoka but there's still a lot that needs to be carried," Alex meowed, before walking off.

_Kyoya? Where is he?_ Sandra gazed around the clearing to find him eating a mouse and talking with Longtail. Sandra smiled. She should've known that the two would get along. They have both been tricked by evil people/cats.

"Sandra," Sandra turned her gaze away from Kyoya to see Brackenfur approaching her.

"Brackenfur? What's up?" Sandra asked. Brackenfur hadn't talked to her or any of the others that much. He usually kept to himself and trained with the other warriors.

"I just wanted to say, though you probably already know this but, we're lucky to have you here to help us. We need all the help we can get," Brackenfur meowed.

Sandra smiled. "Thanks Brackenfur, and we're happy to help you." Brackenfur smiled and padded away to where cats began gathering at the camp exit. Sandra stood up and stretched before joining Kyoya and Longtail at the edge of the crowd. Kyoya turned to her and nuzzled her.

"It's finally started," he murmured just loud enough for Sandra and Longtail to hear.

"I hope we can win this fight. Scourge took all of Tigerstar's nine lives at once. Firestar still has all of his lives, but he's in as much danger as any of us," Longtail meowed grimly.

"He'll be fine," Sandra assured him. "He was prepared to stand up to Tigerstar and fight until one of them had lost all their nine lives. Firestar is probably braver than any of us right now. He's young to be leading a Clan into such a big battle."

Longtail nodded in agreement. Firestar then padded through the crowd of cats and to the front of them.

"Cat's of ThunderClan," Firestar began. "we go now to fight against BloodClan. But we're not alone. Remember there are four Clans in the forest and always will be, and the other three will fight with us today. We will drive out these evil cats!"

The warriors prang up, yowling in agreement. Firestar then turned and led them through the gorse tunnel and up the ravine toward Fourtrees. He stopped and looked back toward camp before continuing on.

When they got close, Firestar stopped and turned to them. "You know what lies ahead of us. I only want to say one thing. Ever since StarClan placed the four Clans in the forest, no leader ever had a band of warriors like you. Whatever happens, I want you to remember that."

"There was never a leader like you, Firestar," Graystripe meowed. Upon hearing this, Firestar shook his head, not able to say anything. Firestar then led him across the stream, closer to Fourtrees. A rustling sound signaled the arrival of RiverClan and ShadowClan. The three united Clans continued on together toward Fourtrees, Firestar and Leopardstar in the lead.

As the Clans stopped and Sandra's friends came up to her. "How do we know where BloodClan is? I can't scent them. The wind is blowing our scent away from us and toward them. I don't want to walk into an ambush," Tsubasa meowed quietly.

"Firestar knows that," Sandra replied, flicking her tail to where Firestar was sending Graystripe and Mousefur to scout ahead.

"Smart move," Gingka commented.

"Sandra, are you sure about this? Would you rather go work with Cinderpelt, Alex and Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"I'm sure, Kenta. We're all in this together," Sandra answered, calmly. Though she sounded calm, her belly churned with fear. _These cats fight to kill. We have to guard our necks at all times._

"We'll show them who's the strongest," Kyoya promised with a snarl.

Graystripe soon came back with Tallstar and the rest of WindClan along with the loners Ravenpaw and Barley, but there was no sign of Mousefur. Finally, Sandra spotted her but BloodClan then appeared, moving into the clearing in a menacing line.

"I know you're there!" Scourge yowled. "Come and give me your answer."

Firestar scanned the cats behind him. "Go on, Firestar. Lead us," Leopardstar mewed.

Tallstar nodded. "You spoke for us before. You're the one who should lead us now. We all trust you."

Firestar turned and led the united Clans down into the clearing. Scourge waited near the base of the Great Rock with Doji nearby. A growl rumbled in Gingka's throat. "He's mine," he whispered.

"Greetings," Scourge meowed. "Have you decided to leave. Or do you presume you can fight against BloodClan?"

"We don't have to fight," Firestar replied. "We will let you go back to Twolegplace in peace."

Scourge let out a cold laugh. "Go back? Do you think we're such cowards? No, this is our home now."

"The forest is ours," Firestar declared. "We rule here by the will of StarClan."

"StarClan!" Scourge sneered. "Tales for kits. Forest fool, StarClan won't help you now." The small black tom leaped to his paws, his fur bristling to where he looked twice his size. "Attack!" he snarled. The BloodClan warriors surged forward, hunger for blood in their eyes.

"LionClan, attack!" Firestar yowled.

The united Clan leaped forward, meeting the line of BloodClan warriors. The battle had begun.


	18. Chapter 18

Sandra and Kyoya leaped into the fray, tackling two BloodClan warriors side-by-side. One was a dark gray tom while the other was a light brown tabby tom. Both snarled and lunged at them. Sandra ducked under the gray tom's paws and hooked her front paws in his back paws, pulling him to the ground, but before Sandra could leap on top of him he slid away as quick as a snake and lunged straight at Sandra's throat. Sandra quickly side-stepped and slammed her paws into the tom's side. He went stumbling over to where Kyoya was grappling with the other warrior, bumping into Kyoya and knocking him off balance. The tabby pinned Kyoya and started raking his claws down his side. Kyoya yowled with pain and rage. Sandra was about to leap and help him but the gray tom caught her and threw her to the ground. Growling in anger, Sandra got up and rammed the gray tom. She then sunk her teeth into the tom's shoulder, biting down harder and harder with every second that passed. The tom yowled and shoved her off. Sandra braced herself for another attack but the tom just ran off, yowling.

Sandra grunted with pleasure and scanned the clearing, looking for Kyoya, but she couldn't find him. She did see Masemune struggling alone against two BloodClan warriors. One was a silver she-cat while the other was a brown tom. They knocked Masemune to the ground and seemed ready to finish him off. Letting out a yowl Sandra leaped at the two, batting them away from Masemune with her paws. Masemune glared at her.

"I could've handled them on my own!" he snarled.

"Just zip it and fight!" Sandra snapped, turning back to the BloodClan warriors and tackling the silver she-cat to the ground just as she got up. They rolled over the ground together in a ball of teeth and claws. The she-cat swiped at her with clumsy paws, making it easy for Sandra to dodge the attacks and land some blows of her own. Her opponent yowled and broke away from her. Sandra fell on her side but quickly got up and searched for her opponent. She looked around but the silver she-cat had disappeared.

Sandra ran through the fray, looking for Doji. She ran toward the Great Rock only to stop when she tripped over a cat's body. She got up and looked to see Darkstripe. Sandra blinked and looked around. Spotting Firestar and Graystripe crouched over a bloody body. Sandra's throat clenched in greif as she ran up beside them. _Sorry, Whitestorm._

Firestar then straightened up and turned to Graystripe. "You heard what he said. He chose you. I say these words before the body of Whitestorm so that his spirit may heard and approve my choice. Graystripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Sandstorm and Dustpelt, who were nearby, yowled their agreement before turning back to the fight.

Graystripe stared at Firestar with big yellow eyes. "Are you...are you sure?"

"Never surer," Firestar replied. "Now Graystripe!" Sandra looked in the direction his gaze was pointing to see Bone, the BloodClan deputy, struggling free from Bramblepaw and Ashpaw. Before anyone could move though, more apprentices join Bramblepaw and Ashpaw in tackling Bone to the ground. Bone did his best to shake them off but the apprentices would not let go. He stopped trying to defend himself, his body twitching before it went limp.

Sandra leaped away from Whitestorm's body and searched for her friends. _I've got to see if they're ok!_ The only one's she had seen since the battle started were Kyoya and Masemune, and Kyoya had disappeared. She searched desperatly for his lion-colored pelt but she couldn't find him.

"Sandra!" Sandra looked up to see Kenta and Yu appear at her side.

"Thank StarClan you two are alright," Sandra sighed, seeing only a few scratches on their pelts.

"Have you seen Tsubasa?" Yu asked.

"Or Gingka? Or anybody else?" Kenta added.

"No. I helped Masemune earlier but haven't seen him since, and I was cut off from Kyoya at the beginning of the battle," Sandra explained.

"We've got to find them and make sure they're alright!" Yu meowed.

"Alright, let's go!" Sandra ran through the battling cats, Kenta and Yu on her tail. She spotted and flame-colored blur on the ground and stopped beside it. Kenta and Yu halted beside her in dismay.

"Firestar..." Kenta breathed.

"He's dead," Yu rasped.

"That was only one of his nine lives. He'll be up in a minute," Sandra assured them. "You two find the others. I'm looking for Scourge!"

"Scourge? Why?" Kenta asked, looking shocked.

"Someone's got to fight him," Sandra answered, racing away in search of the BloodClan leader. She spotted him near the base of the Great Rock. He seemed as if he was scaning the fray for his next opponent. With a yowl, Sandra hurled herself at Scourge. Taken by surprise, Scourge narrowly avoided being tackled to the ground, but couldn't avoid a blow to his shoulder.

"You're wrong to pick a fight with me!" Scourge snarled.

"Whatever!" Sandra retorted. "I never said I would win!"

"Like you could kill me!" Scourge taunted, but Sandra ignored it.

"Just trying to stall you," Sandra meowed, with a sly smile before leaping at Scourge. Scourge met her in midair and they both stumbled to the ground. Scourge was the first one up, quickly pinning Sandra down.

"Say goodbye, Clan cat!" Scourge snarled. He was about to sink his teeth into Sandra's throat when his weight was lifted off of her. Sandra stumbled to her paws to see Cloudtail grapling with Scourge.

"Sandra! I'll handle him! Find your friends!" Cloudtail shouted. Sandra nodded and ran through the crowd. The first of her friends that she spotted was Benkei, stumbling from the blows of two BloodClan toms, both who had black pelts. Sandra leaped over beside Benkei and pushed one of the toms away. Benkei shot her a grateful look before knocking the other one away.

"Have you seen the others?" Benkei asked.

"I saw Kenta and Yu earlier, but we split up after we saw Firestar's body," Sandra explained. Benkei was about to say something but was cut out by shouts. Sandra turned and saw Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa and Masemune racing toward them.

"We still can't find Gingka or Kyoya," Yu rasped, panting.

"I saw Gingka talking to Whitestorm earlier," Masemune began. "Maybe he's with him."

Sandra shook her head. "Whitestorm's dead."

"Then, where is Gingka?" Yu asked.

"Probably looking for Doji. We should do the same," Sandra was about to leaped off when yowls exploded from the BloodClan warriors. "Scourge! Scourge is dead!" The BloodClan warriors raced away from the clearing, the Clan cats in pursuit.

"Who killed Scourge?" Kenta asked.

"Firestar," Sandra answered. "I told you he'd be back up soon."

Once all the BloodClan cats had vanished Sandra scanned the clearing for her friends, though a fight still going on caught her eye. She gasped when she realized it was Gingka and Doji.

"You'll never win, Doji!" Gingka snarled.

"Ha! Hold onto those words, Gingka!" Doji sneered. With a sudden amount of force, Doji pushed Gingka to the ground, his teeth snapping at Gingka's neck and his claws digging into Gingka's shoulders. Gingka yowled with pain and tried to shake Doji off but his attempts were futile.

"We've got to help him!" Kenta fretted.

"You stay here! I'll help him! Make sure there's no BloodClan warriors still hanging around!" Sandra ordered. She ran toward Gingka and Doji. She stopped and a cat burst out of bush heading straight for Doji and Gingka, teeth bared. Kyoya!

Kyoya leaped forward and threw Doji off of Gingka. "That's my rival! No one beats him but me!" he yowled, launching himself at Doji again. Doji reared up on his hind legs and batted Kyoya away, but Kyoya landed on all fours and attacked again, aiming for Doji's belly. Doji, knowing exactly what he was doing, slammed his paws down on Kyoya's shoulders. Kyoya hit the ground with a thump, Doji on top of him.

"Fine! You're going first then!" Doji snarled.

"You couldn't kill me if you tried!" Kyoya growled.

"Just watch me! Once I get all of your friends out of the way I can pick the Clan cats off one-by-one and finally get what Gingka took from me!" Doji snarled.

"No!" Sandra leaped on top of Doji. Doji fell over and they rolled in a screeching ball of teeth and claws. "I won't let that happen! Not now! Not ever!" She threw Doji across the clearing and charged at him again. Doji dodged out of the way but Sandra quickly tackled him again and pinned him down to where he could never escape.

"Get off me!" Doji snarled, his voice slightly changing, getting a little deeper for a heartbeat. _What was that?_

Sandra shook the thought away, thinking she'd just imagined it. "I won't get off of you, unless you promise to leave these cats alone!"

"And if I don't?" Doji growled.

"Then you're never getting up, ever!" Sandra snarled, baring her teeth.

"You wouldn't! You're too soft!" Doji snapped.

"Don't you dare call me soft! I'd kill you for a mouse tail!" Sandra growled.

Doji glared at her for a moment. "Fine! I'll leave! But don't think I'm done with you and your friends yet! I'll get my revenge, one way or another!"

Sandra let Doji up and watched him run off toward Twolegplace. She sheathed her claws and sighed with relief. Sandra turned and looked at her friends. Gingka had limped over beside Kenta. Kyoya walked up to Sandra. Sandra noticed at wound on his leg.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed licking the wound.

"It's nothing," Kyoya assured her.

"So, Doji's really gone?" Yu asked.

"Like he'd come back here after what Sandra threatened to do to him. I know I wouldn't," Kenta replied.

"Sometimes you've got to do what you've got to do," Tsubasa pointed out.

"Guys!" Madoka and Alex ran up to them, each carrying herbs and cobwebs in their jaws. "Are you alright? Cinderpelt sent us over to check on you."

"Kyoya has a wound on his leg but I think that's the worst of it," Sandra explained.

Kyoya shot her a glare. "I told you it was fine!"

"Let it get infected then. Don't come crying to me when it does," Sandra retorted.

"I'll look at it," Alex meowed, coming up. Madoka walked around examining the others. Madoka first went over to Gingka, fixing up his shoulder wounds. They weren't that deep, thankfully.

"Be more careful next time, Gingka," Madoka growled. "Honestly! You're as reckless as ever!"

"Ok! I will!" Gingka promised.

"There," Alex said, finished with Kyoya's leg. "That should do it. Just take it easy for a little while, alright?"

Kyoya clenched his teeth. "I'm fine!"

"I'll watch him," Sandra promised. Alex nodded and looked her over.

"You're fine. We can wait to look at those scratches until we get back to camp," Alex meowed.

"Now that the battle's over, how do we get back home?" Masemune asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll go back soon," Alex assured him.

Sandra nodded her agreement and turned her gaze to the sky. _The battle it over! The forest belongs to the Clans!_


	19. Chapter 19

Sandra sat at Sunningrocks staring out at the river. The stars shone up above her. The battle with BloodClan had left the Clans cautious. It had only been a few days since the battle. Kyoya's leg wound had healed pretty quickly and Gingka was looking better too.

"Hey, Sandra!" Sandra looked across the river to see Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw. "How's everything going?"

"Great. How are things in RiverClan?" Sandra asked.

"Pretty good. I still can't believe Leopardstar wanted me to be her deputy, but I'm glad that she did. It owe it to Stonefur," Mistyfoot meowed, greif shining in her eyes.

"You'll be a great deputy, Mistyfoot. Trust me," Sandra assured her. Mistyfoot smiled.

"Thanks, Sandra. I'd better get going. I'll see you around," Mistyfoot dashed off with Featherpaw and Stormpaw behind her.

"She sure will," Sandra jumped as Firestar came up beside her.

"Oh! Firestar! You scared me!" Sandra sighed.

"Sorry," Firestar meowed, his eyes shining with amusement.

"What are you doing out here?" Sandra asked.

"Just out to stretch my legs," Firestar answered. "Do you know how you're getting home yet?"

Sandra shook her head. "No. I have no clue. I really don't even know how we got here. I fell asleep and the next thing you know, I'm here."

"You'll get back eventaully. Until then, you always have a place in ThunderClan. You and your friends," Firestar meowed.

"Thank you, Firestar. That means a lot," Sandra replied.

"Do you still know what'll happen to us after this?" Firestar asked, curiousity in his eyes.

Sandra purred with amusement. "Yes, I do. Firestar, all I can tell you is that I know what happens up until you lose your last life."

"Hopefully that's not soon?" Firestar asked.

"No, trust me. There are many seasons to come before that happens," Sandra assured him.

Firestar sighed with relief. "I'll miss you and your friends when you're gone. All of ThunderClan will. You helped us overcome our greatest enemy."

Sandra shook her head. "No, Firestar. You didn't need us to help you beat Scourge. You could've done that without us. And your enemies will only get more dangerous. That was just your first one."

Firestar nodded and turned toward the forest. "I'll head back to camp now. Don't stay out too long. Alex and Kyoya were looking for you when I left."

"You can send them over here if you want," Sandra meowed, amusement sparking in her eyes. Firestar smiled and padded off into the trees. Sandra rapped her tail around her paws and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the river, flowing peacefully downstream. She didn't open her eyes when she heard three sets of pawsteps approaching her. She could tell from the scents that it was Kyoya, Alex and Bramblepaw.

"Hi, guys," she greeted.

"When did you leave camp?" Alex asked.

Sandra opened her eyes and smiled at her friends. "Awhile ago. I needed to get out for awhile."

"I would always want to be outside of camp instead of in it. If I'm in it I'm probably checking the elder for ticks. I respect the elders but hate the job," Bramblepaw mewed. Sandra smiled in amusement.

"Better not tell them that or Speckletail will have your pelt," she pointed out.

"Trust me! I won't!" Bramblepaw promised.

"Why don't we head back and get some rest?" Alex suggested.

"Sure," Sandra agreed, leaping off of the rocks and padding up beside Kyoya. The four walked back to camp.

"Sandra?" Bramblepaw began as they approached the ravine. "I'll miss you guys when your gone. Are you sure you can't stay? I want all of you to stay and see me get my warrior name."

Sandra blinked with sadness. She had become good friends with Bramblepaw. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. Maybe one day we'll meet again, but we will have to leave eventually. I know you'll be a great warrior though, Bramblepaw."

Bramblepaw smiled, though Sandra could see sadness in his eyes. "Thanks Sandra." With that the group headed into camp and settled in their nests. Sandra yawned and instantly fell asleep.

When she awoke she found herself back on her apartment. She quickly sat up, the book on her lap. Sandra smiled. _I'll never forget you, Firestar, Bramblepaw, and everyone else. Ever._


End file.
